Problemas en el presente, soluciones en el pasado
by dreamingwithcolors
Summary: Renesme se ve obligada a viajar en el tiempo para unir a sus padres e ir en busca de la mujer ke los separó. Un viaje que le brindará viejos nuevos amigos y quizás... un nuevo amor... ¿Podrá cumplir con su misión o terminará por desaparecer para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo  
_Año 2032_  
Solo podía oír gritos desde la parte de arriba de mi casa. Las peleas eran ya cosa de cada día. Me encontraba en el sótano. Bueno, yo le llamaba así, pero en realidad era un laboratorio con muchos experimentos por doquier. Miré todo con repulsión. Aquellos inventos fueron los que me llevaron a esto: sentirme la chica más miserable de la tierra… Aunque en realidad fue sólo uno de aquellos inventos…

Con miles de lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro fui llevada por la menudita mujer hacia aquella cosa. Su brazo era pequeño en comparación con el mío, pero ahora estaba sujetándolo firmemente. Su cabello se movía suavemente haciendo que las pequeñas puntas en diferentes direcciones saltaran de vez en cuando. Me hizo ingresar en la _cosa_ cerrando la extraña puerta de cristal en mis narices. La mire extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces? – Susurré sollozando – No planearás…

- Sí… es exactamente lo que planeo – me interrumpió con su aguda voz en un tono demasiado serio. Comenzó a apretar ciertos botones con números y letras a una gran velocidad – No tenemos tiempo y tú eres la única capaz de remediar todo.

-¿P-pero…P-por q-qué yo? – Tartamudeé completamente aterrada – No sabré como hacerlo…

La pequeña mujer dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo para mirarme con un deje de ternura y confianza.

- Eres la más indicada para hacerlo… Después de todo la que esta en peligro eres tú – dijo esto un poco acongojada haciendo que mi estómago se retorciera siquiera de pensarlo. Entonces su tono se suavizó y agregó – Además, tú los conoces mejor que nadie…

Eso último me hizo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Era cierto. Yo los conocía mejor que nadie. Cada uno de sus gustos, sus gestos, lo que detestaban, lo que anhelaban… lo que amaban. Los gritos de arriba me hicieron volver a la realidad.

- Pero… ¡ellos no sabrán quien soy! – casi grité mientras ella volvía a lo suyo con los botones. Se manejaba bien en esto. Mis padres le habia explicado todo en caso de tener que usarlo alguna vez. Luego se acercó a una palanca y la empujó hacia abajo haciendo que un ruido ensordecedor se escuchara por todo el lugar.

- Técnicamente – comenzó ella mientras se alejaba un poco hacia una de las mesas para tomar algo muy parecido a un reloj – ellos ya no te recuerdan… - agregó mirándome con cierta compasión. Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. De nuevo estaba en lo cierto. Ellos no me recordaban, ninguno de ellos me recordaba y eso me era difícil de soportar...Todo por esa estúpida mujer… La chica me miró con una triste comprensión mientras decía algo parecido a "yo y mi bocota". Puso la mano desocupada frente a la puerta de vidrio frente a nosotras y con una sonrisa que claramente no llegaba a sus ojos me dijo:

- Ya verás que todo se va a solucionar pequeña – y con eso abrió una pequeña ventanita que había en el lado derecho de esa enorme estructura de cristal y por ella me pasó el pequeño aparato para que me lo colocara. Me lo puse lentamente y luego la miré otra vez.

- Tengo miedo - susurré sintiéndome pequeña. Me miró con cierta dulzura.

- Yo también pequeña – dijo ella dando un suspiro – no sabes cuanto me preocupa el pensar que lo que ocurrió hace años esta ocurriendo ahora…

Bajé la mirada tristemente. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Ellos ya me habían contado esa historia. El cómo una persona había interferido en sus vidas para separarlos y que por un milagro habían logrado solucionarlo y ser felices.

La máquina comenzó a sonar otra vez y mi susto comenzó a aumentar. La muchacha cerró la ventanita y luego se alejó de ella.

- Ya es hora – me dijo con algo de tristeza – todos confiamos en ti pequeña…

Tragué fuertemente y asentí sin poder articular palabra.

- Encuéntrala – dijo con sus ojos un poco oscurecidos al pensar en esa malvada mujer – y tráela de vuelta… cambia las cosas como siempre debieron estar… tienes solo un mes para hacerlo…

- ¡¿Qué? – Chillé sin poder evitarlo - ¡Es muy poco tiempo! ¡Jamás lo lograré!

- Podrás hacerlo linda – dijo con convicción – Pero si te cuesta un poco… pide algo de ayuda – y con esto me guiñó un ojo. Una diminuta sonrisa se me asomó por mis labios y con un suspiro de resignación dije:

- Deséame suerte

- Suerte pequeña – dijo con una sonrisa – si sabes bien la historia, sabrás donde encontrarnos…

Asentí sin pasar por desapercibido el "nos".

- Cuídalos – dije mientras la máquina comenzaba a hacer lo suyo y mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

- Siempre – dijo ella con su sonrisa de duendecillo.

- Adiós… _tía Alice_ - susurré. Pude ver como una lágrima caía de sus verdes ojos.

- Nos vemos pronto… _Renesme_ – y con eso desaparecí ante sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de la trama son propiedad de SM ... yo solo me dedico a dejar fluir mi imaginacion y crear historias con ellos :P  
**

_Antes ke todo kiero dedicarle mi primer capi a mi amiga_ **Havyera **_ke fue la primerita en leer este fic y decirme ke estaba bueno...lo ke me llevo a kerer subirlo a fanfiction... Te kiero muuuchooo amiga! ^^_

1 Capitulo: La llegada.

_Año 2010  
_

Era un día como otros en el frio pueblito de Forks. Las nubes se arremolinaban todas en el cielo soltando una que otra gota cristalina hacia el suelo, las aves cantaban como si en ellos se les fuera la vida y el viento que a penas y se notaba, hacía que los ventanales de las casas comenzaran a nublarse por sus orillas. Toda la gente comenzaba un nuevo día de trabajo y estudio. Los jóvenes, ya listos para otro día más, se disponían a salir de sus casas para dirigirse al instituto a realizar sus actividades. Todos incluyendo a un par de tortolos que su odio mutuo hacía que no se dieran cuenta que uno estaba irremediablemente enamorado del otro.

Bella Swan, una jovencita de 17 años, pronta a cumplir los 18, tomó las llaves de su viejo Chevy de los años 50' y salió para enfrentarse con el frío de la mañana.

Con cuidado de no tropezar, debido a su clara torpeza, se dirigió a su ya bastante antiguo auto y con sumo cuidado se subió en él. Lo encendió y un ruido atronador salió del viejo motor. Y así partió hacia su instituto rogando a Dios no encontrarse con cierto idiota de cabellos cobrizos que constantemente la sacaba de quicio.

Pero por desgracia, el destino no lo quería así. Edward Cullen, el joven más apuesto del instituto, con sus bien puestos 17 años se encontraba apoyado frente a su despampanante Volvo plateado esperando tranquilamente el toque del timbre junto a sus amigos.

Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward se encontraba sentado en la parte delantera del auto de su hermano dejando notar a través de una playera que se pegaba sensualmente a su cuerpo, sus grandes músculos que lo hacían parecerse a un oso a punto de atacar a su presa. Poseía unos ojos grises que a la luz del sol - que muy pocas veces salía en Forks - hacía que tuviera pequeños destellos azules que le daban un toque angelical. Su pelo era negro azabache, corto, pero dejando ver los pequeños caireles que en él se formaban. Su sonrisa era tan sincera y encantadora – se veían pequeños hoyuelos en sus estiradas mejillas - que cualquiera caía rendido ante ella haciendo que muchos en el instituto dejaran de temerle y lo consideraran un excelente amigo.

- Emmett, ¿Quieres bajarte de mi auto? Lo hundirás – dijo levemente molesto Edward mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

- Wow, sí que eres fastidioso Eddie… - dijo su hermano sin dejar esa sonrisita divertida de su rostro, bajándose con mucha agilidad del auto.

- Hey, no molestes así a tu hermano - le regaño Rosalie Hale, pegándole fuertemente en su brazo haciendo que este se quejara como un niñito.

Rosalie, la ruda novia del juguetón Emmett era sin duda alguna la chica más bella de todo el instituto. Su rubio cabello y sus azules ojos hacían de ella una persona alucinante. Si bien por fuera podía parecer una completa barbie plástica, por dentro era la persona más dulce que se pudiera encontrar y su personalidad fuerte era algo que solo usaba para no demostrar su debilidad frente a los demás. Por eso Rosalie Hale era una chica de temer en el instituto de Forks.

- Déjalo ya Rose – dijo esta vez Jasper Hale con un tono relajado– Emmett jamás cambiará.

Jasper, hermano mellizo de Rosalie era una de las personas más tranquilas que se podrían conocer. Poseía unos ojos azules iguales a los de su hermana y su cabello rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Rosalie se desparramaba en pequeños rulos por su cabeza. Su personalidad, como ya lo dijimos era bastante tranquila, sin embargo estaba dotado de un gran carisma que hacía que muchas veces lo eligieran presidente del alumnado o representante de alguno que otro debate escolar.

Emmett lo miró con fingido horror ante sus palabras. Se disponía a soltar una de sus sofocantes bromas hacia su pacífico cuñado cuando una chica menudita apareció detrás de Jasper, abrazándolo por la cintura, dándole un tierno beso en su cuello. Miro a Emmett con cierto tono de advertencia y con su típica voz de duendecillo dijo:

- Si piensas decirle a Jasper que el cambio lo debería hacer él dejando a la "duendecilla endemoniada", pues te aconsejo que no lo digas.

Los cuatro chicos, incluido Edward, se la quedaron mirando incrédulos y la pequeña Alice Cullen dejó entrever una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Alice, hermana de Edward y Emmett, era una chica completamente peculiar. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda muy similar al verde de su peli cobrizo hermano. El cabello lo tenía negro y corto donde cada punta se dirigía hacia una dirección diferente. Su gusto por la moda y su impresionante efusividad hacía de ella una persona realmente desconcertante, sin mencionar el hecho de que muchas veces podía adivinar lo que los demás querían hacer – así como un tipo de clarividente – similar a lo que había ocurrido hace un par de segundos.

Emmett se disponía nuevamente a replicar sobre las palabras de su diminuta hermana cuando en eso, un Chevy se estacionaba a unos autos del Volvo haciendo un estruendoso ruido al aparcar…

Con un suspiro de notable molestia, al ver que su deseo de no ver a aquel estúpido chico no se había cumplido, sacó las llaves del contacto y con su habitual torpeza, se bajó del auto con su bolso sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice que se había soltado de los brazos de su amado Jasper para ir a saludar a su patosa amiga. Le dió un abrazo algo asfixiante y luego la soltó mostrándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Hola Alice – saludó Bella notablemente incómoda ante la muestra de afecto de su loca amiga.

La pequeña muchacha tomó a la chica de ojos café chocolate del brazo y dando pequeños saltitos, se acercó a los demás que la esperaban con grandes sonrisas… a excepción de uno.

- ¡Bellita! – saludó un efusivo Emmett dándole un gran abrazo que la levantó, literalmente, del suelo.

- Emmett ya suéltala que la ahogarás – regañó Rosalie nuevamente mientras ayudaba a Bella a zafarse de los estranguladores brazos de su novio. Bella la miró agradecida y la chica rubia sólo atinó a sonreír en forma de saludo.

- Buenos días Bella – saludó elegantemente Jasper tomando de la cintura a Alice.

- Hola Jazz – saludó la chica de cabellos marrones con una sincera sonrisa. En eso un suspiro demasiado poco sutil sonó detrás de los chicos. Bella rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente quién era el causante de ese gran suspiro y siguiendo el camino hacia el instituto donde Edward se encontraba, no pudo evitar sentir algo de resignación.

Al fin y al cabo, jamás seria cumplido su deseo de no ver a ese chico cuando llegara al instituto ya que lamentablemente era el hermano de sus amigos. Dejó salir un suspiro casi igual al de Edward y con eso pasó a su lado sin siquiera saludarlo.

- Buenos días Swan – saludó el joven con claras intensiones de querer molestar.

- Qué tienen de buenos Cullen – gruñó Bella entre dientes siguiendo la dirección hacia el instituto.

Alice salió a la siga de su torpe amiga y juntas entraron al pasillo del instituto mientras los demás las seguían. El timbre de entrada sonó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, al tener ya 18 años, se fueron a sus clases de último año, mientras que para agrado y molestia de Bella, Alice y Edward compartían clase con ella en su penúltimo año de instituto.

Y así comenzaron otro día más de escuela. Las primeras clases fueron tranquilas, sin mencionar el hecho de que Edward y Bella se peleaban cada cinco minutos por cualquier cosa que a uno le molestara del otro. Alice solamente los observaba con reprobación mientras pasaba cada clase hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y la pequeña duendecillo pudo dar un respiro.

Bella se encargó de escapar de las constantes peleas entre su compañero y ella. Sinceramente ya estaba harta de tanta discusión y quería, aunque fuera por un momento, dejar las riñas con Edward. Entró con paso dificultoso a la cafetería y rápidamente se fue a la fila para buscar su almuerzo. Los chicos entraron unos minutos después, mientras la joven de ojos cafeces tomaba un agua mineral con algunas frutas y un poco de ensalada, las dejaba en su bandeja y se iba hacia su habitual puesto con los demás.

Alice ya estaba ahí explicando, ante la mirada extraña de Bella al no estar en la fila de la comida, que Jasper traería algo por ella. La patosa chica se sentó a su lado y mientras los otros llegaban, comenzaron a tener una amena conversación. Pronto, todos los demás estaban sentados en sus puestos, incluyendo al chico de ojos del color de la esmeralda que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Bella, en claro gesto de desagrado.

- … Y es por eso que todos tenemos que estar atentos a lo que pasara hoy… - decía Alice dando saltitos en su silla – tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá hoy…

La verdad, Bella no prestaba atención a lo que su loca amiga decía. Su mente vagaba en la pequeña posibilidad de terminar con todas las riñas entre ella y Edward. Pequeña posibilidad que se esfumó al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de su enemigo molestándola.

- Hey Swan, ¿Tan harta estas de escuchar las tonterías de mi hermana – ignoro la mirada fea de Alice – que te pones a dormitar en la mesa?

Bella sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y sintiéndose completamente estúpida al pensar en hacer las pases con ese idiota se levantó y dijo amenazante:

- Déjame en paz – y con eso salió rumbo a la puerta dispuesta a tomar un poco de aire.

Cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron en torno al chico ojiverde de forma reprobatoria. El chico rodó los ojos con fastidio y dando un suspiro, se levantó de la mesa para ir en busca de Bella y disculparse por su "grosera actitud" como los chicos le llamaban.

Se dispuso a buscarla entre todos los jóvenes hasta que dio con su paradero en una de las bancas que daban a la cafetería. Tenia la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Por un momento, esa paz tan visible en el rostro de Bella, le produjo a Edward un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, como si no quisiera interrumpir sea lo que sea que la tuviera tan en transe… Pero pronto recordó que esa era la chica a quien más detestaba y ahora sólo se dirigía hacia ella para disculparse obligadamente. Se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba rápidamente, queriendo terminar con esa estupidez, cuando en eso, ya a medio paso de donde se encontraba Bella, una gran bomba de agua – que no tenia agua precisamente en su interior – cayó de la nada sobre el tranquilo cuerpo de Bella, embarrándola completamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante en que la bomba impactó en su pecho y dejó escapar un gran grito entre asustado y horrorizado. Edward, que en un momento se había volteado para ver quién había sido el lanzador, se fijó nuevamente en Bella y al verla tan embarrada y con todo su rostro desfigurado por el desconcierto no lo soportó más y se largo a reír a carcajada limpia sin poder parar.

Bella que hasta ahora no había reparado en su presencia, lo miró con ojos desorbitados y llena de rabia al darse cuenta quién había hecho eso, se levantó de la banca y le dio una bofetada en el rostro con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen! – gritó furiosa Bella con pequeñas lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en sus ojos.

Edward, que a penas la mano de Bella toco su rostro se cayó al instante, la miraba igual de rabioso e incrédulo.

- ¿Tú crees que yo fui quien te embarro así? – preguntó o mas bien bramó él mientras levantaba una mano para sobar su rostro. La chica frente a él bufó con fuerza.

- Oh si, entonces lo que sea que me tiraste apareció de la nada – dijo sarcásticamente asesinándolo con la mirada.

- Pues… Pues… ¡Pues así fue! – discutió sintiéndose un completo idiota. Pero así era, el no mentía.

- ¡Já! – soltó Bella completamente incrédula al ver que el chico aceptaba su tan absurda defensa. No lo dejó siquiera hablar y dando media vuelta se fue directo al aparcamiento a donde se encontraba su auto.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – oyó que una voz aterciopelada la llamaba. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a voltear, sólo siguió hacia donde estaba su auto. Iba pasando por un pequeño parque que colindaba con el estacionamiento cuando una mano la tomó de su brazo y la giró para verse frente a un confundido Edward.

Este, si bien en un momento se puso furioso con el golpe que le propino Bella, luego sintió cierta culpa y no pudo evitar seguirla. Necesitaba dejar en claro que él no había sido. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería ser el culpable de esto… no esta vez.

Bella miró sus verdes ojos y comenzó a sentir algunas mariposas aflorar desde su estómago. Se veía tan… ¿Desesperado? Desvió los ojos y con un movimiento demasiado brusco, se soltó del agarre de Edward.

- Bella yo…

- Estoy harta Edward… ¡Harta! – Gritó Bella completamente fuera de si - ¡Ya no te soporto!

Edward se quedo en silencio, asimilando las palabras que la joven frente a él le decía. Sintió una rara opresión en el pecho que lo descolocó por un minuto entero.

Bella se disponía nuevamente a ir rumbo al aparcamiento cuando en eso, de la nada una chica de mas o menos su misma edad caía en el frio césped del parque haciendo que los dos chicos se giraran y la miraran extrañados.

Los ojos desorbitados de la extraña chica se fijaron por un momento en los dos personajes ahí presentes y dando un claro suspiro de agotamiento susurró:

- Al fin he llegado – y con eso cayó inconsciente.

_

**Wow!... no puedo creer ke haya tenido reviews tan rapido!... debo admitir ke me encontraba en pleno ataque de nervios cuando subi el prólogo... no sabia ke tal estaria y todo eso... les agradesco mucho a las chicas que me escribieron algo... de verdad! hicieron ke mis ganas por escribir esta historia aumentaran al 1000% -creo ke exagere un poco... pero no importa! :D - y tambien muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, me alegro mucho saber ke ya hay gente ke me tiene en sus favoritos :D**

Bueno, con respecto a la historia... el primer capitulo es como una pekeña presentacion de los personajes principales (en especial Ed y Bella) y creo ke ya notaron ke no se llevan nada de bien... pero en fin...el tiempo - y una joven ke viene del futuro - haran ke sea lo contrario... espero ke les guste y ke la primera impresion ke les dio el prologo no se vaya al leer este... :P

Thanks! ^^

PD: la verdad soy nueva en esto de fanfiction... asi ke si alguna puede darme tips para entender un pokito mejor la pagina...le estaria eternamente agradecida :D

Bueno creo ke eso seria por hoy... adiooos!  



	3. Chapter 3

**twilight no me pertenece... todo es obra de SM. Yo solo le cambio el estilo a la historia :D**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mis padres

A penas la extraña chica cayó al suelo, Bella reaccionó y corrió hacia ella.

- Dios mío… - susurró preocupada mientras levantaba un poco a la chica para ver si no estaba lastimada.

Miró a Edward que estaba parado mirándola confundido. Las palabras de Bella habían calado muy en el fondo dentro de él y la repentina separación lo descolocó por un momento. La joven Swan lo observó algo extrañada por su comportamiento, pero cuando volvió en sí, le dijo molesta:

- ¿Que acaso te quedarás ahí parado sin hacer nada?

Entonces, Edward logró reaccionar y se acercó rápidamente a las dos chicas tratando de ver qué harían. El chico tocó el pulso de la desmayada y pudo respirar algo tranquilo al notar que era bastante regular.

- Creo que es sólo un desmayo… - susurró mientras se levantaba y la tomaba en brazos – pero será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería para asegurarnos de que esté bien.

Bella sólo asintió, después de todo, el joven que estaba frente a ella era el mejor alumno en ciencias y sabía perfectamente qué hacer en caso de algún desmayo. No por eso era el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el mejor doctor de toda la cuidad.

En silencio se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, pero al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Edward y Bella soltaron un suspiro de exasperación.

- Bien… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó molesta Bella.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarla a un hospital – sugirió Edward que seguía sosteniendo a la chica en sus brazos. Bella lo miro incrédula, aún con enfado.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? ¿Irnos sin avisar? – comentó sarcástica.

- No sería una mala idea – volvió a decir Edward con una sonrisa. Bella bufó fastidiada.

- No me fugaré del instituto Cullen… y menos contigo – dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos – Aún no me olvido lo que me hiciste hace un rato…

- Escucha – comenzó Edward enfadándose al instante - Primero, yo jamás te hice nada. Alguien que obviamente NO fui yo, te lanzó… lo que sea que te haya lanzado – escuchó como bufaba nuevamente Bella, pero la ignoró – y segundo, - agregó mirando a la chica en sus brazos – no estamos tan seguros de si de verdad es un desmayo… ¿Te atreverías a dejarla así como así por no querer fugarte del instituto? – terminó mirándola con falsa desilusión, pero con el triunfo en sus ojos.

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento sopesando la idea de tener que fugarse con Edward. Ya tener que soportarlo en clases, en las comidas y en la casa de sus amigos era molesto. Y ahora, tener que ir con él al hospital… y en un mismo auto… eso era pasarse de la raya… Pero la niña que estaba en sus brazos parecía tan indefensa y pálida… Sentía que tenía que ayudarla…

Edward comenzó a impacientarse.

- Bella, no tenemos todo el día. Ya tocarán para que volvamos a entrar a clases y si no quieres que nos descubran, será mejor irnos ahora…

La joven de ojos color chocolate lo miró dubitativa por un segundo, se mordió el labio nerviosamente, haciendo que Edward sintiera ciertas cosquillas al verlo y luego con un suspiro de enorme resignación, empujó a Edward hacia el aparcamiento de los coches.

Bella iba hacia su viejo Chevy cuando vió que Edward se dirigía hacia su flamante Volvo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas? – medio gritó medio susurró Bella a Edward.

- La llevaremos en mi auto – dijo como si nada abriendo la puerta trasera de su auto recostando a la joven. Se volteó hacia Bella con una sonrisa burlona – Yo no pienso ir en esa… cosa – terminó.

Bella soltó un suspiro exasperado – el tercero que tenia en este raro día – y refunfuñando palabras ininteligibles se dirigió hacia el auto de Edward en donde él le tenia, muy educadamente, abierta la puerta.

- No necesito de tus caballerosidades Cullen – gruñó Bella subiéndose al auto ganándose una sonrisa socarrona en respuesta por parte de Edward. Cerró la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el asiento de copiloto y juntos partieron hacia el hospital sin ser notados al salir… a excepción de dos pares de ojos que ocultos los observaban alejarse matándolos con la mirada…

Oscuridad, eso es lo que podía ver Nessie, mejor conocida como _Renesme Cullen Swan_ mientras sentía ciertos susurros a su alrededor.

- ¿Seguro que está bien papá? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada que se le hizo demasiado conocida.

- Si hijo descuida. La chica esta en perfectas condiciones, sólo lleva un chichón en la cabeza que se le saldrá con unos medicamentos que le recetare a penas despierte – dijo otra voz muy parecida a la primera, pero más masculina y suave – ahora me iré porque debo seguir viendo a los demás pacientes… nos vemos – agregó mientras se escuchaban pasos alejarse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Hubo un pequeño silencio por un momento hasta que alguien lo rompió.

- ¿Crees que se despertará pronto? – preguntó con un deje de preocupación otra voz mucho más suave que las dos primeras haciendo que la joven Nessie sintiera una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Su voz era tan parecida a…

Despertó sobresaltada sentándose en la camilla, la cabeza le dio vueltas y cerró por un minuto los ojos para calmarse.

- Creo que sí – susurró la voz aterciopelada respondiendo a la pregunta ya hecha.

Renesme volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver a dos chicos de su edad frente a ella. Sus ojos vagaron primero en torno al chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, para luego dirigirse hacia la chica que la miraba con sus ojos café chocolate intensamente. La confusión de un principio pasó a la más clara comprensión. Su viaje había finalizado. Miró hacia su muñeca, donde se encontraba el extraño reloj y pudo confirmar lo que su mente decía… Estaba en el año 2010…

Levantó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a sus confundidos acompañantes cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta de algo… Estaba frente a _ellos_ haciendo el ridículo completamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder haciendo que Edward la mirara algo confundido… ¿Dónde había visto ese sonrojo antes?

Bella que aún miraba a la chica algo confundida, avanzó un poco y carraspeando para llamar la atención, habló:

- Hola, soy Bella – comenzó temerosa de la reacción de la chica frente a ella - este de aquí es Edward – continuó – y estás en el hospital…

- ¿Qué? – habló por primera vez la chica aún algo shockeada al saber quienes eran las personas frente a ella. Edward y Bella abrieron la boca incrédulos…

¡Era la voz mas hermosa que hayan escuchado alguna vez!... Y esa no era su única particularidad…

Bella y Edward, mientras la chica dormía, aprovecharon de observarla detenidamente – y algo sigilosos para que uno no fuera notado por el otro – y pudieron notar que la chica era una verdadera diosa. Su cabello caía largo y ondulado por su espalda. Era de un color cobrizo achocolatado que a Bella le hacia recordar mucho a los Cullen – más bien a uno en especial. Su cuerpo poseía unas perfectas curvas en donde deberían estar, y sus ojos, que ahora podían verlos, eran de un chocolate "muy parecido a los de Bella" según los pensamientos de Edward.

Y ahora con su sedosa voz, como una mezcla perfecta entre dos tonos, la hacían simplemente perfecta. Pero Edward no se sintió atraído por ella en aquel momento ni en ningún otro. Al igual que Bella, su belleza le produjo cierta adoración hacia aquella extraña. Pero no una adoración común. Era una adoración de alguien a quien se quiere y se estaría dispuesto a dar todo por proteger. Pero… ¿Por qué sentían eso?

Sus pensamientos pasaron lo suficientemente rápido por sus mente que a penas la chica habló, segundos después Edward recobró la compostura y dijo:

- Estás en un hospital – dijo con cierta incomodidad – Bella y yo te trajimos acá porque te desmayaste en la escuela… - explicó.

- Oh – fue lo único que pudo decir la bella chica de cabellos choco- cobrizos. Recordaba haber caído al suelo cuando un agujero la trajo al pasado y golpearse la cabeza contra el frio césped. Y también recordaba haber visto a sus jóvenes padres frente a ella antes de caer inconsciente. Pero ella no podía decirles de donde venía… ni como había llegado aquí…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Bella con clara curiosidad. Entonces Renesme cayó en cuenta nuevamente de algo… ella no podía decir su verdadero nombre… entonces, ¿cual se pondría?

Comenzó a mirar por todos lados nerviosamente, cuando pudo ver que en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la camilla, se encontraba una ficha – seguramente del doctor, que se le habría quedado - con diferentes nombres de pacientes hasta que su vista cayó en uno…

- Vanessa – susurró

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez al no escuchar su respuesta.

- Vanessa – dijo ahora un poco más fuerte - Vanessa... Masen.

- Mmm… No recuerdo a ninguna Vanessa en la escuela – habló más para sí Edward poniéndose una mano en la barbilla. Renesme se tensó, pero rápidamente explicó:

- Ehh… supongo que es así porque acabo de llegar a la cuidad y… hoy me dirigía al instituto para inscribirme a las clases…

- Oh… bien, eso tiene más sentido – dijo Edward satisfecho. Renesme agradeció haber heredado la facilidad para mentir de su padre que curiosamente estaba frente a ella ya que su madre no era muy buena para las mentiras… a decir verdad… era pésima.

- Y… ¿de dónde eras anteriormente, Vanessa? – preguntó Bella aún curiosa por la vida de aquella niña. "Nessie" que ahora tendría que inventar cuál era su antiguo paradero, se vió interrumpida por la llegada de un doctor que a la vista de todos, era un completo adonis, aparte del hermoso Edward.

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo mientras sacaba un aparato del cual salía una luz y comenzaba a examinar a Renesme.

- ¿Carlisle? – susurró más para sí, pero al parecer no tan bajito porque el doctor frente a ella la miro extrañado.

- Sí, ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte señorita? – preguntó cortésmente mientras pensaba de dónde la había visto antes y por qué ella le conocía. Renesme no pudo evitar maldecirse internamente por abrir su bocota. Vió que Edward la miraba extrañado, igual que su padre y Bella sólo la miraba más y más confundida.

- Ehh… yo ehh… - no sabía qué decir hasta que vió que en la cotona blanca del doctor estaba escrito su nombre. La pequeña ampolleta en su cabeza se encendió – Yo… lo leí de su cotona – dijo con una sonrisa – Y… me pareció un lindo nombre – agregó no sin antes avergonzarse al decirlo.

- Oh… muchas gracias – respondió el con una sencilla sonrisa.

Después de eso decidió quedarse en silencio para no hablar ninguna estupidez que pudiera delatarla. El doctor Cullen la revisó y después de darle las recetas para que se curara ese chichón – el cual la chica no había notado hasta que él se lo mencionó - la dejó irse a su casa.

Edward y Bella se fueron con ella hasta el aparcamiento del hospital y fue ahí cuando la pequeña Cullen se preguntó donde iría a dormir esa noche.

- ¿Cuál es tu casa _Ness_? – preguntó gentilmente Edward. Bella y "Vanessa" se lo quedaron viendo, la primera con fastidio y la segunda con una sonrisa… así solía decirle siempre su padre… o sea él…

- ¿Ness? – Preguntó Bella con repulsión – Es un apodo horrible… ¿Quién querría el apodo de un monstruo de un lago?

- A mí me agrada – dijo él con su tipica sonrisa socarrona mientras Bella bufaba irritada. La chica de los ojos iguales a los de su madre no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa. Al igual que ahora, Bella siempre odió el "ridículo apodo"- según ella – que le habían dado a su preciosa hija. Renesme comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo entre divertida y molesta Bella.

- Se ven muy graciosos discutiendo ¿lo sabían? – dijo Renesme riendo aun.

- ¿Graciosos? – preguntó esta vez incrédulo Edward.

- Si, parecen una pareja discutiendo – soltó la chica sin pensarlo.

Edward y Bella soltaron un gritito de espanto y se miraron completamente aterrados.

- Eso nunca pasará – dijo Bella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Edward sintió otra vez la misma opresión en su pecho, como la de esta mañana y mirando con ojos inescrutables a Bella dijo:

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Renesme no pudo evitar sentirse miserable – más aún cuando ella había sido la que había abierto su boca otra vez. Estaban tratándose de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando… cuando todo ocurrió… Eso significaba que esa mujer ya había hecho de las suyas mientras ella aun no llegaba… Pero su plan llegaría hasta aquí… Renesme se prometió a si misma que volvería todo a la normalidad… a si sea lo ultimo que haga…

Mientras los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, matándose con la mirada, Renesme buscó una forma de cambiar el tema. Fue ahí cuando se percató del olor…

- ¿Qué es ese horrible olor? – preguntó totalmente asqueada tapándose su nariz.

Edward dejó de ver a Bella para mirar con una sonrisa burlona a Renesme, sin mostrar ningún rastro de felicidad.

- Alguien le lanzó una bomba de agua apestosa a Bella – dijo divertido.

- ¿Alguien? – Bufó Bella – ¡Si fuiste tú!

- ¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! – Gritó el chico enojado.

- Oh por supuesto… Fue alguien que de la nada me lanzó la bomba ¿Verdad? – dijo sarcástica Bella.

- ¡Así fue! – bramó el chico de ojos verdes.

De nuevo comenzaron las intensas miradas y Renesme se golpeó la frente por su nueva estupidez… pero ¿qué iba a saber ella que ese olor provenía de Bella?... seguía maldiciéndose internamente, cuando algo llegó a su mente…

- Espera – dijo repentinamente haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran – ¿dijiste que alguien de la nada te lanzó la bomba?

- Sí… eso dije – susurró Bella - ¿Por qué?

Para Renesme su respuesta fue tan evidente que en un momento sintió tanta rabia que si hubiera tenido en frente a aquella mujer…sería capaz de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente; porque era muy obvio que ella había sido la que había atacado a Bella y más obvio aun que ella le echara la culpa a él.

Renesme miró a su madre con ojos desorbitados, para recomponerse y decir:

- No por nada… - con una sonrisa. Bella la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada más.

Después de eso, Bella quiso irse caminando a su casa, ya que no tenía ganas de discutir con el joven ojiverde, pero Renesme prácticamente le rogó que se fueran juntas ya que "moría por conocer a la chica que salvó su vida".

Ya en el camino Edward volvió a preguntarle a "Vanessa" la ubicación de su casa y cual fue el asombro de Edward y Bella al ver que la dirección era nada más y nada menos que un hotel no muy concurrido y bastante apartado de la cuidad.

- ¿Por qué te estas quedando en un hotel? – preguntó preocupada Bella. "Ness" no supo qué contestar – prácticamente la dirección la había inventado - hasta que su mente formuló una idea.

- Mis padres tuvieron problemas con la casa que habían comprado y tuvimos que quedarnos en este hotel mientras mi padre hace los trámites para arreglar el problema. Tuvieron que volver a Seattle donde vivíamos antes para ir a buscar unos papeles que según les dijeron, se necesitaban… no me pregunten de qué se trata porque ni yo misma lo entiendo – aprovechó, zafándose de alguna pregunta relacionada con el tema. Edward asintió en silencio mientras Renesme se disponía a bajar del auto pensando cómo le haría para poder dormir ahí sin nada de dinero en sus bolsillos, cuando Bella la tomó del brazo.

- Estás loca si crees que te dejaré dormir aquí… - dijo casi regañándola – te irás a mi casa y le diré a Charlie, mi padre, que te quedarás a dormir hasta que tus padres lleguen…

A Renesme se le iluminaron los ojos de lo feliz que estaba. ¡Viviría con su madre y su abuelo!

Al aceptar, Bella le dijo que fuera por sus ropas y la chica salió disparada hacia el hotel, teniendo el plan perfecto para zafarse de la ropa también. Esperó un minuto y salió con la cara más triste que pudo poner - cortesía de su queridísima tía Alice y sus mágicas clases de actuación.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Edward un poco cansado. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía que llegar a casa o su madre, Esme, se preocuparía.

- Me robaron mis ropas – sollozó.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron los dos mirándola horrorizados.

- Sí…me sacaron todo… - se lamentó tristemente.

- ¡Pero qué clase de servicio es ése! – dijo Bella completamente enfurecida - ¡Apuesto a que ellos mismos te robaron! - centenció.

- Sí… pero ya no tiene caso… - dijo la menor de la familia Cullen encogiéndose de hombros tristemente.

- Mañana te acompañaré a ponerles una denuncia – dijo Bella con convicción – Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o bajaré y diré cosas muy poco agradables…

Renesme asintió tristemente. Era obvio que su actuación era perfecta y no pudo evitar pensar en la actuación como una posible carrera para cuando terminara el instituto.

Y así Edward partió en su Volvo hacia la casa de Bella.

Al llegar se encontraron con el viejo Chevy de la joven Swan en la entrada y es que la chica tuvo que telefonear a su papá para que no se preocupara y Charlie, que en un principio se molestó porque su hija se hubiera fugado de la escuela, después se enorgulleció al ver lo preocupada que es con sus compañeros. Fue a él a quien le pidió que fuera por su carro al instituto… y al parecer así lo hizo.

Edward se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta trasera para que bajaran las dos chicas. Renesme le dió las gracias sonriendo ante su tan habitual acto… debía admitir que su padre era todo un caballero. Bella bufó – ya por cuarta o quinta vez en el día – incrédula, malinterpretando la sonrisa de Renesme y bajó del auto dando zancadas hacia la entrada sin despedirse de Edward.

- Tan educada como siempre – dijo con sarcasmo el ojiverde. Pero se notaba en sus ojos que sufría por el comportamiento de ella y es que aun le rondaban las palabras de hoy en la tarde y las de hace a penas un rato… Pero jamás lo admitiría…

Renesme miró con reprobación hacia donde se había ido Bella y luego se volteó hacia su joven padre.

- Te creo – susurró

- ¿Eh? – Dijo él algo confundido por sus palabras.

- Yo te creo Edward. Sé que tu no fuiste el que la bombardeó esta tarde… - dijo mirándolo a sus verdes ojos – Nadie que mire así a una chica sería capaz de hacerle daño… - le dieron unas ganas de abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía triste, pero se aguantó y le dió un tierno beso en el rostro, para luego voltearse hacia la casa, dejando a un muy confuso Edward...

¿De qué forma estaba mirando a Bella?

**Uff!... he vuelto otra vez!...me tarde mucho? ajajaj creo ke nop :P**

**ay! ame sus reviews y me gusto mucho uno en especial ke lo escribio angel . hell ... la verdad yo tm pensaba lo mismo de las historias..de hecho hoy lei una ke estaba muy mal redactada... pero bueno yo no tengo cara para opinar si acabo de comenzar con mi fic verdad?  
En fin ... GRACIAS! ^^**

**Ahora les tengo una pregunta... mis capitulos son muy cortos o estan bien asi o debo escribir mas...? es ke le dije a una amiga ke mis capis eran de mas o menos 7 paginas en word y me dijo ke era muy poco y ke a las lectoras les gustaba leer mucho... la verdad yo encuentro ke esta bien..pero si tienen algun reclamo o sugerencia ...no duden en darla :D **

**Bueno...ahora si, aki tienen otro capi... ke les parecio? esta lindo? tierno? aburrido? pasable? horripilantemente malo? jajaja espero ke esa ultima opcion no xD... aki salen nuestras principales estrellas... pero mas adelante veran ke alguien tomara cierto protagonico en la historia... se imaginan kien puede ser? se los dejo a su imaginacion...**

**El proximo capi se llamara "Descubierta"... alguna idea? **

**Besos! Pola **


	4. Chapter 4

**twilight no me pertenece...todo es obra de meyer y su hermoso sueño ke hizo a un maravilloso vampiro ke es mi sueño de hombre *o*  
**

Capitulo 3: Descubierta

Después de haber dejado a las dos chicas en casa de Bella, Edward se dirigió rápidamente a su casa sin dejar de pensar en lo que Vanessa o "Ness", como le había apodado, le mencionó. Y es que el sólo pensar en cómo supuestamente había mirado a Bella, lo hacía estremecerse completamente, lleno de confusión.

Llegó en menos de 10 minutos a su casa, siendo recibido por una preocupada Esme y unos muy perspicaces Emmett y Alice. Edward se jactó de explicarles lo sucedido y pidiéndole a Esme una disculpa sincera por haber llegado tarde, se excusó de tener que cenar y fue directo a su cuarto a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el día, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza las palabras de la chica de cabellos chocolate-cobrizos.

Por otro lado, Alice, quien no se había tragado eso de que su hermano no tenía hambre, se quedó con la incertidumbre por saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido y el por qué esto incluía a su mejor amiga Bella. Desconociendo la razón por la que su hermanito querido llego tan raro a casa, pero teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que mañana sabría la razón, se quedó dormida en su cómoda cama.

…Y la pequeña duendecillo estaba en lo cierto, ya que al día siguiente, Bella y Renesme se levantaron temprano para poder dirigirse a la escuela. Tomaron desayuno juntas, conversando sobre la vida de las dos – omitiendo ciertas partes por parte de Renesme – y cuál fue la sorpresa de Bella al ver que las dos poseían gustos similares, a excepción de las compras, que si para Bella era lo más desagradable, para "Vanessa" era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. La chica de ojos como el chocolate no pudo evitar pensar en Alice y en lo bien que se llevaría con esta chica que tenía en frente y que tal vez podría reemplazarla en las idas al centro comercial con su loca amiga.

Al terminar de desayunar, las dos partieron a lavarse los dientes – Bella tuvo que prestarle un cepillo de dientes a "Nessie" – y cuando terminaron de arreglarse, salieron hacia donde se encontraba el Chevy de Bella para así ir finalmente a la escuela.

Renesme no podía estar más contenta por haber dormido junto a su mamá ya que si bien, la conocía a la perfección, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de saber cuáles eran los gustos que tenía ella en su juventud. Esa noche también aprovechó de descubrir – mientras Bella se cambiaba su pijama en el baño – que en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, se encontraba una billetera con un gran fajo de dinero en su interior y una nota que decía:

_Úsalos con prudencia. Te amamos y te esperamos. A.C.  
_

¿Cómo rayos había metido eso en su pantalón? Pues eso ni Renesme lo sabía, sólo sabía que a penas volviera a su tiempo, tendría que agradecerle con algo bien grande… y sabía cómo hacerlo… ¡Con compras!

Por lo que ahora, Renesme contaba con una buena cantidad de dinero para sustentar todos los gastos que se le vinieran a futuro y también para poder "matricularse" en el instituto.

Mientras se dirigían en el monovolumen de Bella hacia la escuela, Renesme comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día en que su tía la había enviado hacia acá. _Si te cuesta un poco… pide algo de ayuda_, había dicho Alice. Sabía que con eso se refería a pedirle a su versión más juvenil ayuda, pero ¿De verdad sería capaz de ayudarla y no creerla una completa loca?, tal vez la Alice joven no era la misma Alice que ella conocía…

Se fue todo el camino hacia el instituto pensándolo y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de no decirle nada, después de todo, con el avance que había tenido en apenas solo un día, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo ella sola en los 29 días que le iban quedando… si sus propios padres no fueron capaces de reconocerla, ¿Por qué su tía Alice sería diferente?

Las dos llegaron a la escuela diez minutos antes de que tocaran para ingresar a clases. Normalmente los Cullen llegaban casi al toque de entrada, por lo que a Bella no le preocupó que ninguno de los autos de sus amigos se encontrara estacionado. Bajaron de la vieja camioneta y se pusieron en marcha hacia la dirección para que Vanessa se inscribiera. Al principio se mostraron reacios a querer ingresarla debido a que no tenía el papeleo con el que se necesitaba entrar, pero después de unas pequeñas palabras que explicaban la situación de Renesme, - además de una que otra sonrisita que dejó más de una vez deslumbrado al pobre director - finalmente cedió a inscribirla teniéndola a prueba una semana para ver su comportamiento. La chica aceptó la condición feliz de haber convencido al director haciendo los viejos trucos que su tía Rosalie le había enseñado a utilizar.

Salieron de la dirección con las clases que le tocaban a Renesme, que aún no quitaba la sonrisita de satisfacción de su cara.

- Si que lograste convencer rápido al director – dijo una impresionada Bella, ya que había presenciado toda la actuación de su aun inexistente hija – me alegra que haya entendido tu problema.

- Sí – dijo "Nessie" encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que tuve algo de suerte.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Bella con una sonrisa – y, ¿Qué tienes ahora?

- Mmm… - Renesme revisó el papel que tenía en sus manos – según esto, tengo filosofía a la primera hora y después matemáticas.

- ¡Genial!... yo también llevo filosofía a la primera hora – en ese momento el timbre sonó y todo comenzaron a entrar a los salones – será mejor que vayamos entonces… en el almuerzo te presento a mis amigos… aunque dudo que no te los encuentres en alguna clase…

"Vanessa" asintió y las dos partieron hacia su salón.

Al momento de entrar, todos se quedaron observando a las dos chicas que acababan de ingresar – más bien a una en especial – mientras que éstas, muy metidas dentro de su burbuja, no prestaron atención a las insistentes miradas de los demás y se sentaron en los últimos asientos una al lado de la otra.

La clase pasó sin problemas, sólo una que otra mirada por parte de los del género masculino hacia la hija de la joven Swan –incluyendo a esta también. Después de esta hora, las dos partieron a sus distintas clases.

Increíblemente, Renesme no se cruzó con ninguno de los supuestos amigos de Bella lo que por un momento llegó a decepcionarla un poco. Pero pronto recordó que se juntarían a la hora del almuerzo y eso la llevó a tener algo de emoción y ansiedad para que llegara la hora de por fin ver a toda su "joven" familia.

Mientras las clases pasaban, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le haría para encontrar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por sus padres temporales. Supuestamente ellos estaban fuera de la cuidad… pero, ¿Qué ocurriría cuando pasaran los días y los supuestos padres de Vanessa no llegaban? ¿No sería eso demasiado sospechoso?... Renesme trataba de no pensar en eso, pero era algo imposible de hacer… ella no podía ser descubierta… al menos no todavía…

Así fue como las clases pasaron y llegó la tan esperada hora del almuerzo. Nessie se dirigió hacia el casino rápidamente con una punzada de nervios en el centro de su delgado estómago, fue a por su comida, luego miró hacia todos lados del espacioso lugar hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su querida y joven madre que la saludaba levantando una mano para que la viera. La chica de cabellos choco-cobrizos se acercó con una gran sonrisa hacia la mesa en donde ella se encontraba. Lo cierto de todo esto es que ella se sentía extremadamente feliz al ver a su madre con una sonrisa en la cara en vez de esa mueca rabiosa que solía ver cada vez que ella y su padre discutían…

- ¿Cómo estas Vanessa? – preguntó muy sonriente Bella - ¿Estuvo bien tu primer día?

- Sí, no puedo quejarme – dijo la aludida encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Bella riera alegremente.

- ¡Wow! – Replicó una voz aterciopelada detrás de Nessie – Quién lo diría, Isabella Swan sí es capaz de reír – soltó una risita mientras dejaba entrever sus blanquecinos dientes.

La joven de ojos cafés dejó de sonreír y una mueca de fastidio apareció en su semblante mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Si no te has dado cuenta Cullen – comenzó cruzándose de brazos – siempre sonrío y suelo ser feliz cuando TÚ no estás en el mismo lugar que yo.

La sonrisita socarrona de Edward también desapareció y sin decir nada salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas. Renesme la miró con reprobación.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

- Fuiste algo dura con él – reprochó la chica mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la gran mesa.

- Oh, es lo poco y nada que se merece ese… - se calló súbitamente al ver la extraña mueca que su amiga a su lado le hacía – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ohm… nada – contestó bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza… ¿Cómo era que sus padres hubieran acabado de esa forma? ¿Odiándose tanto?  
Bella la observó por un momento, pero decidió no decir nada pensando en no importunarla. En vez de eso, comenzó a hablarle de otra cosa para cambiar la extraña tensión que se había provocado en el ambiente.

- Los chicos se han retrasado un poco – comentó tomando una manzana de su bandeja – están ansiosos por conocerte – agregó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Les hablaste de mi? – preguntó no sin cierto toque de impresión en la voz. Bella soltó una risita algo avergonzada.

- La verdad es que quedaron exhaustos de tanto que hable de ti – dijo jugueteando con la manzana para después darle un pequeño mordisco – Alice es la más ansiosa por conocer a la chica que "habita en la casa Swan".

Renesme no hizo nada más que sonreír. No sabía cómo explicar lo que las palabras de Bella en ese momento le habían provocado. Técnicamente, se habían conocido hace menos de un día y Bella ya la consideraba como una amiga. Eso era lo mejor que le podría haber ocurrido a ella.

Después de eso las dos comenzaron una conversación sobre los amigos de Bella, que no duró demasiado ya que los aludidos llegaron en todo su esplendor a la mesa de estas dos chicas.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo, sin darse cuenta de la chica que estaba a su lado mirándola con ojos cristalinos. Mientras, los demás tomaban asiento en la mesa colocando sus bandejas en ella. Ellos sabían que Alice siempre solía saludar a Bella de aquella forma y esperaron a que terminara para comenzar con las presentaciones.

Alice se dió la vuelta para saludar a la nueva integrante – ya que obviamente se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí - del grupo cuando en eso todas las palabras de cortesía se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver a la chica.

- ¡Oh por DIOS! – gritó a viva voz haciendo que varios del los que se encontraban en el comedor se dieran vuelta a mirarla extrañados.

- Alice, ¿Qué ocurre? – casi chilló la joven Swan por el inexplicable grito de su amiga.

Fue en ese momento cuando Edward regresó con una bandeja en su mano y se sentó sin decir ni una palabra en la silla más lejana a Bella, no sin antes mirar con cierto toque de diversión a su loca hermana que aún seguía parada ahí como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Fantasma de la Opera.  
Su vista viajaba desde su castaña amiga hacia su hermano y por último a donde se encontraba la nueva chica. Dió varias veces la misma acción hasta que Bella se levantó y comenzó a sacudirla del brazo.

- ¡Alice, dinos qué te pasa! – soltó preocupada.

- Ella… T-Tú… E-Edward… Ella – repetía completamente en shock.

- Creo que debemos llevarla a la enfermería – habló Rosalie mirándola con una mueca. Jasper que estaba a su lado se levantó rápidamente y se posicionó al lado de su novia con un semblante igual de preocupado que el de Bella.

- Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó amablemente Jasper.

Alice no quitaba sus ojos de la chica que aún seguía sentada y petrificada en su puesto.

Y es que en esos momentos, la más joven de los Cullen se encontraba totalmente descompuesta por la preocupación y el nerviosismo: preocupada por ver así de paralizada a su loca tía y nerviosa porque Renesme sabía perfectamente el por qué ella estaba en ese estado…

Sin duda su tía Alice podía ver cosas que los demás, extrañamente, no podían ver...

**wiiiiiiiiiiiii! estoy de vueltaaaa! ajajajaja me extrañaron? espero ke si :D  
**

**chicas...debo decir ke amo sus reviews... son geniales! de verdad... ademas sus preguntas son muy ingeniosas y solo voy hacer alusion a una sola cosa... yo tmpoko sabria como actuar en caso de ke alguien se me apareciera diciendo ke es mi hija/o viniendo del futuro... las demas preguntas ke me llamaron mucho la atencion... pues no las respondere porke... les estaria contando toda la historia! y esa no es la idea :P... espero me perdonen por dejarlas con la incognita ^^  
**

**Sinceramente hoy estoy super contenta porke adivinen ke... hoy cumplo años! ajajaj... tengo legalmente 17 años y estoy entre contenta y traumada porke YA ME KEDA SOLO UN AÑO PARA LLEGAR A LOS 18! y eso es mucha responsabilidad para mi y creo no estar lista aun para eso jajaja pero en fin... fue un dia demasiado cool y ke jamas voy a olvidar...  
**

**y bueno... por motivos de mi extrema felicidad...decidi subir capitulo hoy jajajaj ... seeee keria subirlo el lunes pero no me aguante y lo subi hoy :D espero ke les guste porke es aki donde aparece la chica ke tendra un papel protagonico en este fic... supongo ke ya saben kien es... :P... ella y nessie haran muchas cosas para poder juntar a estos tortolitos injustamente separados... se imaginan ke puede ser?  
**

**bueno...espero me dejen reviews y necesito pedirles un enorme favooooor! (descuiden...si no pueden o no kieren... pos yo no me voy a enojar :D): necesito saber como es ke puedo promocionar mi fic... porke la verdad soy demasiado anti tecnologia como para poder hacer algo aqui (con suerte se subir los capis y arreglar el perfil)... si alguien me ayuda (y de paso tm me ayuda como usar esto de fanfiction) se lo agradeceria ETERNAMENTEEEE! :D  
**

**listop! jaja seria! nos vemos en el proximo cap!  
**

**besos! POLA  
**

**PD: este capi esta un pokito mas corto ke los demas... pero tengo mis razones...creo :s jajaja bueno... perdon por eso! jajaja ahora si... ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todo es obra de SM. Yo solo me dedico a fantasear con sus personajes :D**

Capitulo 4: La verdad

Después de más de diez minutos tratando de reanimar a la más pequeña de los Cullen, se decidió sacarla un momento a tomar el aire fresco. Jasper y Rosalie salieron con ella – no sin antes pedirle una disculpa a Vanessa por el mal rato - mientras los demás se habían quedado, con cierta confusión por los hechos dentro, comiendo de su almuerzo.

Bella no dejaba de mirar a su nueva amiga dudosa, ya que si bien, en un principio podía entender el nerviosismo que tenía al ver tan alterada a Alice, ahora no entendía el por qué ella aún estaba en un estado de tensión que era bastante evidente. Pasaba sus manos por sus choco-cobrizos cabellos varias veces y no dejaba de mover la pierna con desesperación. Bella, además de estar intrigada, se sentía confundida… ¿_Dónde_ había visto aquellas acciones antes?

Edward también observaba fijamente a la chica, sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas que le contaba su hermano que estaba sentado junto a él. El chico de ojos verde esmeralda justo había llegado en el momento en que a su hermana le había venido el ataque de nervios y aunque en un principio le pareció algo gracioso, después de un rato no pudo evitar sentir algo de confusión. Y es que, al igual que Bella, pudo notar que algo había ocurrido entre Alice y Vanessa. Una extraña sensación de incógnita las rodeaba y ambos deseaban saber lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. Por muy extraño que pareciera, Alice había logrado ver algo en su nueva amiga, que ellos no pudieron notar…

Renesme no daba más de los nervios. Estaba casi segura de que Alice la había descubierto por completo y ahora no sabría como diablos decirle toda la verdad. ¿Le creería? ¿Pensaría que esta loca? ¿Se reiría de ella? Muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente de la joven Cullen, pero había una que era la que más le aterrorizaba… ¿sería Alice capaz de revelarle a los demás su secreto?

Un estremecimiento le recorrió por todo el cuerpo llamando más la atención de los dos chicos que la observaban.

- Y en eso le dije a la profesora Smith… Hey, ¿Le ocurre algo a tu amiga Bella? – preguntó de repente Emmett haciendo que los tres saltaran asustados por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.

La aludida después de dirigirle una mirada a Emmett, volvió su vista nuevamente a Renesme que ahora la miraba con un brillo extraño en el rostro. Bella sintió encoger su pecho al ver los ojos tan tristes de Vanessa y sin pensarlo tomó su mano y comenzó a frotarla tranquilizadoramente.

- No te preocupes Vane – susurró – Alice no siempre es así – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Sí – habló de repente Edward – Alice es una loca sin remedio… no tienes por qué alterarte demasiado.

Bella lo miró con reprobación por cómo había calificado a su propia hermana, pero no dijo nada porque quería saber lo que su amiga tenía que decir.

Renesme no podía articular palabra. Sus nervios la tenían petrificada y en lo único que podía pensar era en qué rayos le iba a decir a su joven tía.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir sin saber realmente qué contestar, cuando de pronto Jasper y Rosalie regresaron, los dos, con una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Y la enana? – preguntó Emmett mirando a Rose, pero fue Jasper quien respondió.

- Nos pidió que la dejáramos sola… la verdad no entiendo qué diantres le pasa – dijo frustrado mientras miraba de soslayo a la chica sentada al lado de Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca y se levantó de su silla sin decir nada, sólo miró por un momento a Renesme y sin meditarlo observó a Bella que también lo miraba. La joven Swan desvió la vista cuando sus ojos se vieron frente a los de Edward con un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Renesme a pesar de tener un ataque de nervios parecido al de su tía, no pasó desapercibido aquel instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento pareció olvidar lo que sucedía con Alice y una chispa de esperanza cruzó su rostro, pero tan rápido que ni siquiera se noto.  
Edward salió del comedor y todos decidieron hacer lo mismo ya que estaba llegando la hora de comenzar de nuevo con las clases.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper iban hablando entre cuchicheos sin dejar de mirar a la chica de ojos café – que ahora que se encontraba con sus ojos cristalinos, hacía que en ellos se viera un raro matiz verdoso - quien podía sentir la mirada de los tres en su fina espalda. Bella iba en silencio, aún pensando en la extraña actitud de su amiga para con Vanessa y la rara reacción, a su vez, de ésta.

Nessie se despidió de los cuatro chicos con una mueca que supuestamente parecía una sonrisa y con eso salió hacia su próxima clase. Bella y los demás partieron a sus salas sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la mesa en el almuerzo.

La más joven de los Cullen se dirigió con lentitud a su salón, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Se sentía un poco cohibida con las miradas que le lanzaban durante el camino ya que, sin duda, lo que había ocurrido en el almuerzo no había sido para nada silencioso ni reservado. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse. Odiaba tener que haber heredado eso de su madre, aunque a la vez le hacía sentirse bien al parecerse de alguna forma a ella.

Estaba a punto de ingresar a su salón cuando una mano que la sintió muy pequeña entre sus brazos, la tomó con fuerza y la arrastró fuera de allí sin dejarla decir o hacer nada.

La menudita chica la llevó a las afueras del instituto cerca de los estacionamientos, a un parque que a Renesme se le hizo muy familiar, pero la forma tan agresiva en la que iba siendo conducida, no le dejaba mucho para pensar bien por qué le llamaba la atención. La joven Cullen sintió cierto deja'vú al verse llevada casi a la rastra por la pequeña chica, que tenía ese aire de determinación que nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Si, podría decirse que era algo similar a lo ocurrido hace solo un día atrás cuando era conducida hacia una extraña máquina para ser enviada al pasado, pero con la única diferencia de que ella ahora no estaba aterrorizada por lo que ocurría arriba en casa. Ahora estaba aterrada por lo que le haría su diminuta tía, que llevaba su ceño fruncido y no dejaba de hablar cosas entres susurros que le eran imposibles de definir.

Llegaron hasta un árbol que podía ocultarlas muy bien en caso de que alguien pasara por ahí y la chica de pelos negros como el azabache por fin la soltó sin ningún atisbo de culpa en su rostro.

- Ni se te ocurra huir – amenazo mirándola fijamente con sus verdes ojos – soy capaz de saltarte encima si escapas.

Renesme la miró con miedo, pero no dijo nada y se quedo ahí apretando sus cuadernos – que sorprendentemente no había soltado en ningún momento – lo más que sus brazos podían, como si fuera algo con lo que ella se pudiera defender. Alice dió un suspiro tratando de relajarse y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Bien, quiero que me digas en este mismo instante quién eres y qué haces aquí – ordenó cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica frente a ella, que no recibió. En esos momentos no sabía si estar impresionada o acostumbrada a las preguntas y órdenes tan directas de su tía.

- Vamos, estoy esperando – dijo ahora un poco más exaltada al ver que no respondía.

- Yo… Yo no se de qué estás hablando… -susurró temerosa Renesme.

- ¡Oh vamos! – Gritó Alice levantando las manos al cielo - ¡Sabes claramente de qué hablo!

- D-de verdad… N- no se de qué hablas… - quiso discutir Nessie con un claro tartamudeo que hizo que Alice se exasperara.

- ¡Mientes! – Chilló - ¡_Ese_ es el típico tartamudeo que hace _Bella_ cuando esta nerviosa! – agregó acusadoramente apuntándola con su diminuto dedo índice. Renesme abrió unos ojos como platos. _Dios me descubrió_, pensó la chica comenzando a idear un plan para zafar de las muy ciertas ideas de Alice.

- Y, y, y… -comenzó a pronunciar con histerica rapidez la menudita chica – Y tu figura es idéntica a la de Bella y tienes sus mismos ojos, su misma forma de pararte, su mismo silencioso pero demostrativo carácter, ¡sus mismas mejillas! – cada vez se ponía más chillona y sus ojos de pronto se vieron llenos de lágrimas. Renesme la miraba incrédula, a punto de soltar las ya acumuladas gotas que tenía en sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de tantas cosas y tan rápido?

Alice respiraba fuertemente y miraba a la chica frente a ella con un brillo anheloso en los ojos. De pronto sus pies comenzaron a moverse y su mano tocó el cabello de la otra haciendo que esta soltara un respingo.

- Y… - susurró con la voz entrecortada – Y tienes el pelo de mi hermano Edward…- su voz se torno cariñosa - su misma nariz, su mismo color de piel, y aunque tus ojos sean como los de Bella – suspiro con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios - se ve en ellos la misma determinación y el mismo aire travieso de los de él…

Renesme a estas alturas lloraba a más no poder. Era increíble lo perceptiva que su tía podía llegar a ser. Definitivamente _su_ tía Alice era la mejor.

- Eres la viva imagen de ellos dos juntos – dijo y con esto varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

La única sobrina de los Cullen no lo aguanto más y la abrazó tirando sus libros en el camino.

Las dos lloraban abrazadas. Renesme porque su tía la había reconocido y Alice porque con ese abrazo, pudo definitivamente confirmar que la chica a quien abrazaba era la hija de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Una risa llena de felicidad se escapó de sus labios mientras se soltaba sólo un poco de su ahora _sobrina_.

- Pero… -comenzó secándose sus lágrimas de felicidad - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Créeme, lo es – dijo la aludida también secando sus lágrimas. Alice sonrió otra vez al ver que ella ya lo estaba reconociendo. Renesme suspiró con agotamiento.

- Debes tener muchas preguntas, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una mueca Renesme.

- Así es… - comenzó ella con un tono que parecía ser serio, pero que se ocultaba tras la gran sonrisa que ésta tenía.

- ¿No crees que estoy loca verdad? – preguntó con algo de miedo la más pequeña de los Cullen. Alice soltó una risita encantada.

- Si fuera ese el caso… ¿No crees que la loca sería yo al creer que tú eres la hija perdida de Edward y Bella? – y con esto volvió a reír. "Nessie" se unió a sus risas. Ahora podía reír y liberarse de todo el miedo y la tensión que hace sólo minutos la embargaban.

- Supongo que sí… - susurró la sobrina de Alice.

- Una hija… - susurró más para ella que para la chica en frente suyo - ¿Y cómo sucedió?

- Es una larga historia – dijo Renesme con un suspiro.

- Y, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – preguntó la duendecilla con interés. La sonrisa de Renesme desapareció y con emoción contenida respondió:

- Vine a unir a quienes ahora son mis padres.

El chillido de Alice no se dejó esperar y con un saltito se tiró encima de su sobrina para abrazarla.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo gritando mientras apretaba más fuerte a "Vanessa" – ¡Ellos de verdad se aman! ¡Jamás lo han dejado de hacer!

- Sí – aceptó Renesme – Ellos se aman como nadie ha amado nunca a alguien – Alice suspiró enamoradizamente, sin notar el cambio en la expresión de la chica frente a ella – Pero… algo ocurrió y dejaron de ser ellos mismos. Comenzaron a odiarse y nadie tenía una explicación.  
La felicidad de Alice se vio opacada por las palabras de su acompañante y entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente preguntó:

- Alguien ha hecho algo ¿verdad?

Renesme asintió cabizbaja y Alice lanzó un gruñido.

- ¡ASH! … No me digas que esa _loca de patio_ tiene que ver en todo esto – dijo con los ojos oscurecidos por la furia.

- Si te refieres a quien yo pienso… entonces sí… ella interfirió en su separación…

- ¡Maldita sucia! – exclamó con rabia Alice separándose de Renesme.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Renesme, dubitativa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Alice acercándose a ella.

- Pero… - dió un respiro profundo y continuó - La que esta interfiriendo en la relación de ellos… no es precisamente la que se encuentra en esta época… - susurró mirándola fijamente para ver su reacción.

- ¿Te refieres a que… la que está haciendo todo esto es la versión _adulta_ de ella? – inquirió.

- Sí – contestó con impotencia Renesme – esa mujer viajo a través del tiempo con el fin de separarlos aquí, en esta época.

- ¿Pero con qué fin? – Preguntó Alice – Me refiero a que ¿Por qué en este tiempo?

- Es una larga historia Alice – susurró Renesme - que por el momento prefiero no contar.

Alice mostró una visible mueca, descontenta al no tener una buena respuesta de parte de su sobrina. Siempre estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que ella siempre quería, pero esta vez no insistiría y respetaría la decisión de ella.

- Ahora - comenzó de nuevo "Nessie" – tengo que encontrarla y volver todo lo que ella alteró a la normalidad.

Alice ahora dejó entrever sus blanquecinos dientes formando una brillante sonrisa y acercándose para tomar cariñosamente la mano de Renesme, dijo:

- Supongo que no me dejarás afuera de esto ¿verdad?- puso su carita de perrito triste para que al menos ahora sí accediera a esa petición.

Renesme soltó una risita.

- Aunque quisiera, no podría dejarte fuera de esto Alice – le dijo sonriente. Alice chilló, saltando de emoción.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás – aseguró la juvenil tía – juntas, haremos que esos dos tortolos vuelvan a ser los de antes y de paso hacer que esa arpía se arrepienta de haberse metido en sus vidas… y de paso… en la tuya…

**Wiii! estoy de vuelta! :D  
**

**Siento el retraso... iba a subir el capi ayer, pero me sacaron del computador antes y ya no pude meterme otra vez :/...  
y bien? que les parece este capi? es un poco melodramatico pero bueno... ke se le va a hacer :D... les gusto? lo amaron? lo odiaron? lo aborrecieron? la verdad no es muy largo, pero el que viene (y lo tengo casi terminado) es un poco mas largo y es el capitulo que por el momento me parece mas cool, espero que a ustedes les paresca igual ya que despues del proximo cap, comenzaran a aparecer nuevos personajes :D se imaginan cuales?  
**

**bueno... creo ke eso seria por hoy... ah! y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y NUEVOS ALERTAS QUE TUVE... SON MUY LINDAS Y ME AGRADA QUE LES GUSTE MI HUMILDE HISTORIA ^^... nos vemos! ADIOOOS!  
**

**Pola  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight no me pertenece...todo es obra de SM... yo solo le hago homenaje con mi humilde historia :D**

Capitulo 5: Mi nueva-vieja aliada y su primera idea

Después de estar casi dos horas fuera de la escuela, las dos chicas decidieron volver a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes acordar un día para planear todo lo que iban a hacer para la misión "juntando a los tortolos de nuevo".

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Renesme no podía dejar de pensar en algo que la tenía, desde hace bastante rato, demasiado intrigada.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo es que me descubriste tan rápido… y los demás no? – preguntó mirándola fijamente para medir su reacción, y es que aun no entendía bien la manera de pensar de su tía y le asustaba pensar que tal vez ella tuviera una mala actitud ante sus palabras.

Alice quien también iba meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de enterarse, sopesó la inocente pregunta de su nueva y única sobrina y respondió con naturalidad:

- Supongo que es porque soy la única que es capaz de ver a Edward y a Bella juntos… - y con esto se encogió de hombros.

- Oh – fue la única respuesta que dio Renesme bajando la mirada tristemente hacia el suelo. Alice la detuvo un momento y posó una mano sobre su brazo con cariño.

- No te sientas mal - comenzó – Los chicos están tan aferrados a la idea de que Edward y Bella se… odian que no son capaces siquiera de ver una mínima posibilidad de que ellos estén juntos – explicó suavemente tratando de medir un poco sus palabras – pero nosotras les haremos ver que esa posibilidad sí existe y que es más verídica que nunca – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Renesme sonrió y abrazó a Alice feliz.

- Gracias por ayudarme en esto – se sinceró.

- No tienes que agradecerlo Vanessa… esto es algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo – aclaró sonriente.

Después de eso, las dos volvieron a caminar hacia el instituto entrando de nuevo en divagaciones de diferente tipo. De pronto, "Nessie" empezó a angustiarse al penar en si los chicos sabían que se habían desaparecido y en las consecuencias que eso podría tomar.

- ¿Crees que estén preocupados? – preguntó de repente la hija de Edward y Bella temerosa.

- Sí que lo están – dijo como si nada Alice mirando sus uñas, sabiendo a quienes se refería – Bella está a punto de caer en la histeria…

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó preocupada "Vanessa".

- A si es Vane – contestó sencillamente su tía. Entonces dejó de mirarse las uñas y observó a la chica frente a ella con una sonrisa. Renesme la miró nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hemos estado hablando tanto de cómo lograr unir a tus padres que ni siquiera te he preguntado cuál es tu nombre – dijo como si acabara de descubrir algo asombrosamente increíble - ¿Cómo te llamas?... Porque supongo que _Vanessa_ no es tu nombre real ¿verdad?

Renesme bajó la vista hacia el suelo con una sonrisa negando varias veces y luego volvió a mirar a su joven tía.

- No – comenzó sonriente la sobrina de Alice – mi nombre no es Vanessa… Me llamo Renesme…

El chillido alegre de Alice resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que "Vanessa" pegara un brinco.

- ¡Ay, es un nombre precioso! – Dijo abrazando a la chica fuertemente – Es la mezcla perfecta del nombre de mi mamá con el nombre de Reneé.

- Supongo que sí – susurró Renesme algo sofocada por el abrazo – Emm…. Alice… necesito… respirar…

La aludida se separó de inmediato y le sonrió contenta a "Ness".

- Esto es genial… no puedo creer que tú…

- ¡Alice! ¡Vanessa! – gritó una voz a unos metros de ellas desesperadamente interrumpiendo lo que Alice iba a decir.

Las dos chicas se voltearon y vieron cómo una Bella al borde de las lágrimas se acercaba a ellas rápidamente.

- Te dije que estaba histérica – susurró al oído de Renesme con una risita – Hola Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que qué me pasa! – Chilló - ¡Secuestraste a Vanessa por más de una hora!

- ¡Ay, Bella! No seas tan melodramática – dijo despreocupadamente Alice – Sólo nos estábamos conociendo.

Bella, que iba a replicar, se calló por un momento y miró a las dos chicas frente a ella con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó confusa.

- Sip – contestó las chica de cabellos negro azabache – Además aproveché de pedirle disculpas por mi mal comportamiento – se volvió para mirar a Renesme con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó Bella a "Vane".

- Sí… Alice se disculpó conmigo – aceptó sonriente mientras Alice le daba un afectuoso abrazo.

Bella tenía la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus dos amigas fueran tan bipolares? ¡Si hace menos de una hora estaban casi con ataque de nervios la una por ver a la otra!

- Bella, quita esa cara… nos miras como si fuésemos locas y déjame decirte que no lo somos – reprochó Alice al ver la mala cara de su amiga. Bella se recompuso y dijo:

- Bien, pero estoy segura de que algo extraño esta ocurriendo aquí y que algo hiciste con Vanessa para que se llevaran bien.

- Si, si… ¡Ay, Bella! Pareces su madre – dijo Alice tomando del brazo a Renesme que abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" al escuchar las palabras de la chica – deja de ser tan paranoica y acompáñanos a dar una explicación de por qué nos faltamos las clases – y con esto se fue con "Vanessa" dejando plantada a Bella quien después de unos minutos de seguir en shock, salió a la siga de su amiga y su huésped…

Habían pasado cuatro días después del incidente entre Alice y Renesme.

Ese día habían ido a hablar con el director y éste, preso por los encantos de las dos féminas, les perdonó la huida, incluso sin regañar a Renesme la cual esta semana se encontraba a prueba. Alice comenzó a actuar igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo que los chicos salieran con frases como "típico de Alice" o "ella y sus rarezas". Sin embargo, esta vez dos personas no habían quedado conformes con la actitud de ella. Una chica de cabellos castaños y un chico peli cobrizo, que después de haber salido de clases, vio que su hermana iba junto a la nueva integrante del grupo como si de las mejores amigas se tratase, no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué pudo haber pasado para que las dos de un momento a otro se hicieran tan unidas…

Y es que después de lo que había ocurrido en ese recóndito lugarcito detrás de la escuela, Alice no dejaba ni un segundo sola a Renesme. Su impresión por tener a nada más y nada menos que la hija de su mejor amiga y su querido hermano en sus narices la tenía maravillada y a la vez algo asustada ya que sabía que había alguien por ahí escondido, asechándola y le aterraba pensar que su única sobrina sufriera algún daño.

Por supuesto, a Renesme no le molestaba ni un poco el estar tan cerca de su tía y estaba feliz de haber solucionado las cosas, aunque no de la manera en que ella hubiese querido. Ahora tenía la suerte de que contaba con la ayuda de Alice, y si su querida tía era igual a la que ella conocía en su tiempo, estaba segura de que juntas podrían volver todo a la normalidad.

En la noche todos fueron invitados a cenar a la casa de los Cullen y luego de conversar animadamente, se acordó que el día sábado habría una salida a Port Ángeles al centro comercial. Todos aceptaron gustosos la idea, menos Bella que era reacia a las compras y más aún si un chico de ojos verdes iba con ellas…

Y así fue como el sábado llego más rápido de lo esperado trayendo consigo la famosa salida al centro comercial.

Alice iba dando saltitos mirando todas las tiendas que quería visitar y la ropa nueva que pensaba comprar para su bella sobrina y para sus dos mejores amigas, mientras los otros conversaban con Vanessa para conocerla un poco más.

- Y, ¿Tenías amigos allá en Seattle? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa amistosa.

- La verdad no – soltó "Ness", mintiendo con naturalidad – no me gustaba salir demasiado.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó Emmett.

- Pues…- pensó algo rápido para zafar y respondió: porque los chicos de mi vecindario eran bastante desagradables.

- Créeme… Aquí también hay chicos como esos– dijo Bella de pronto con amargura haciendo que Edward se volteara a mirarla con reproche.

Alice a penas escuchó esto, se volteó a mirar a "Nessie" con preocupación. Sabía que las palabras de su joven madre la herirían; pero no vio ningún atisbo de pena en ella por lo que se acercó tomándola de su brazo para apartarla del lugar.

- Quiero llevar a Ness a ver un conjunto en esa tienda – se excusó y con esto partieron las dos dentro del lugar. Cuando entraron en la costosa tienda, Alice la llevo a los probadores y con algo de angustia le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Renesme se envaró y la miro con cierta extrañeza.

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió confundida - ¿Por qué?

- Bella y Edward suelen ser algo… hirientes con sus palabras a veces – soltó como si le explicara a una niña de 5 años la cosa más obvia del mundo. La joven Cullen la miró por un momento y luego bajó la vista algo entristecida.

- No te niego que a veces sus palabras me duelen – dijo con un poco de pena – pero creo que la costumbre de verlos siempre peleando…- levantó la vista para mirar a Alice - no solamente en este tiempo… ha hecho en mí… algo así como un escudo a prueba de malos tratos – y con esto dejó ver una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Alice bufó exasperada.

- Ellos no merecen una hija como tú, ¿lo sabías? – Y con esto le dio un tierno abrazo – ahora – dijo luego de soltarla – no sólo te traje aquí por eso.

- ¿A no? – preguntó divertida "Nessie".

- Ajá… - asintió la duendecillo – te traje hasta aquí para que de una vez comencemos con el plan uniendo a los tortolos idiotas – sentenció con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Ahora? – inquirió sorprendida- sin pasar desapercibido el "idiotas" dicho por Alice- la chica de ojos café- verdosos - ¡Pero si no hemos planeado nada aun!... ¿estás segura?

- ¡Sí! – Gritó emocionada – hoy es el día _perfecto_… y tengo la idea _perfecta_ para comenzar – terminó con malicia haciendo énfasis en el "perfecto".

- Y… ¿Cuál es esa idea? – quiso saber ansiosa Renesme.

- Espera y verás – dijo mientras veía que Rosalie y Bella entraban a la tienda seguidas de los chicos que miraban todo con algo de repulsión.

- ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? – preguntó Rosalie mirando un vestido detrás de las chicas con interés.

- Nop – dijo Alice despreocupadamente - ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque los chicos quieren comer – respondió esta vez Bella molesta ya que no hallaba la hora de salir de ese lugar… no sabia por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

- Pues – comenzó Alice repitiendo la palabra hecha por Bella – Ellos tendrán que esperar porque es aquí donde planeo comprarte a ti y a Nessie los vestidos para la fiesta…

- ¿Cuál fiesta? – preguntaron Renesme y Bella a la vez confundidas.

- ¡La fiesta de regreso a clases que hacemos cada semestre Bella! - chilló - ¿No me digas que te has olvidado de ella?... de Nessie puedo entenderlo… ¿Pero de ti?

- No… claro que no lo olvidé – dijo Bella tranquilamente – pero no tenía planeado ir… -se encogio de hombros como si estuviera respondiendo algo tan facil como lo era el respirar - no tengo a quien invitar.

- Ash… Bella no salgas con esas excusas baratas… sabes bien que tienes a muchos pretendientes detrás de ti y que adorarían ir al baile contigo – reprochó Alice.

- Mike no cuenta como pretendiente, Alice – dijo enojada Bella cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Bien! – Gritó Alice con enfado repentino haciendo que todas las personas de la tienda saltaran de susto - ¡_Tú_ harás lo que _yo_ diga y punto! ¡Y lo que _yo_ quiero ahora es que te pruebes vestidos para la fiesta!... ¿_Entendido_?

- Está bien – respondió de mala gana Bella haciendo que Renesme y Rosalie soltaran unas risitas divertidas. Alice se volteo a ver a Renesme y dijo:

- Tú tampoco te salvas de esta _Vanessa_… - la sonrisa de Renesme se acrecentó… ¡Ella amaba las compras! - así que vas con nosotras también – y con esto tomó a ambas de los brazos mientras enviaba a Rosalie a decirle a los chicos que tendrían que esperar.

Estuvieron casi media hora viendo vestidos de diferentes estilos y colores, haciendo que Bella – quien no podía creer que Vanessa fuera tan efusiva a la hora de comprar- quedara cansada de tanto buscar y que los pobres chicos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la entrada de la tienda, colapsaran de tanto esperar. Ya pasada la hora entera, por fin, en un momento Alice encontró los vestidos – o más bien _el_ vestido - apropiados.

- Bien, Bella – habló Alice con emoción dándole un vestido azul – pruébate este en el probador mientras le doy el suyo a Vanessa.- Bella dió un cansador suspiro y tomando el vestido azul, partió hacia el probador que estaba a unos metros de ellas no sin antes susurrar un "¡Por fin!" para sus adentros.

Alice esperó a que Bella ingresara al probador para girarse a mirar a Renesme que la observaba con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Y mi vestido dónde está? – preguntó al ver que no tenía nada más en las manos.

- Eres muy observadora _querida sobrina_. Bella ni siquiera notó que no traía otro vestido – susurró sonriente Alice al notar lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su castaña amiga – sólo te tuve conmigo para que Bella no sospechara lo que estamos a punto de hacer – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

- ¿Y... qué vamos a hacer? – inquirió Renesme impaciente.

- Trae a Edward… - comenzó a ordenar - Dile que necesitamos saber su opinión sobre... algo…- Renesme ya iba a salir cuando una diminuta mano la tomó de su brazo bruscamente - y ni se te ocurra venir con él – terminó amenazante.

Renesme no se dejó esperar y partió – algo asustada - a buscar a Edward que luego de un rato llegó con su rostro lleno de confusión hacia los probadores.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué quieres que vea? – preguntó Edward al llegar.

… Pero no había nadie. Se quedó mirando por todas partes hasta que de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una distraída chica de cabellos castaños que acababa de salir de uno de los vestidores…

- _Oh por Dios…_ - pensó el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

- Alice… no me convence – decía mirando su vestido algo incómoda - ¿A ti qué te parece? – inquirió alzando la cabeza y mirando por fin a su única audiencia.

Edward estaba boquiabierto observando a Bella. Sus ojos viajaban por todo el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, quien se encontraba en un vestido azul de tirantes que se amarraba detrás de su cuello haciendo que parte de su blanca espalda se mostrara por el espejo del vestidor. Cada parte del vestido se pegaba correctamente a su cuerpo, como si estuviera diseñado para ella. Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Bella al ver que Edward no quitaba sus ojos de ella y con algo de vergüenza mirando en otra dirección para no ser notada, preguntó:

- ¿Y Alice?

Edward, quien prácticamente se había quedado hechizado con Bella, se envaró y viendo a Bella algo sonrojado respondió:

- N- No lo se – titubeó.

- Y… ¿Tú que haces aquí? – preguntó suspicaz, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, demandante.

- Y- yo – quiso darse un golpe por tartamudear, pero aun estaba nervioso – no lo se – ¿_es idea mía o repetí la misma respuesta que di hace apenas unos segundos?_ - pensó

Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada, prácticamente respondiendo a la pregunta interna de Edward y se volteó para volver a entrar al probador.

- Idiota – susurró molesta por la extraña actitud de Edward quien al escuchar lo que habia dicho Bella, reaccionó.

- Espera – dijo él agarrándola del brazo para voltearla…

Entonces, una extraña sensación como una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos a penas sus pieles se tocaron. Bella lo miró por un momento a los ojos y este no los apartó quedando prendado de los de ella.

Bella, por un momento sintió un nudo que lentamente se comenzaba a apoderar de su estomago. Si no fuera porque hace un par de meses una muchacha le abrió los ojos ante la clase de hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, se hubiera dejado llevar por sus – ahora – estúpidos sentimientos. La rabia que sentía ante este chico por haberla utilizado era más de lo que se podía soportar.

Mientras, Edward no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en estos momentos por su cabeza. Si bien, sabía que Bella ya no era la persona que conocía antes – lo cual lo llevo a comportarse como el idiota que es hasta estos momentos – ahora se encontraba frente a ella con miles de sentimientos re- encontrados.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres? - preguntó con algo de dificultad Bella, trayendo de vuelta a la tierra a Edward.

- Alice – susurro él. El aliento de Edward pegaba de lleno en el rostro de Bella, haciendo que esta se desconcentrara y tuviera un pequeño ataque de hiperventilacion.

- ¿Q- Qué ocurre con ella? – _Dios ¡no te pongas nerviosa Bella!_ – se reprendió mentalmente por tartamudear. No quería mostrar ningún rasgo de debilidad frente a él.

- Ella me quería para algo – contesto Edward con facilidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Y? – fue lo único que le dió por decir a Bella.

- Que… tal vez me quería aquí... para dar alguna… opinión… - dejo la frase inconclusa para dejar que Bella tomara sus propias conclusiones. Pero ésta, en vez de entender algo, frunció su ceño a más no poder debido a la incomprensión y a la molestia... ¿Cómo podía responderle tan relajado? ¿Qué acaso no le perturbaba la cercanía que estaban teniendo en estos momentos?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono confundida y algo perturbada por sus recientes pensamientos. Edward soltó una risita entre divertida y arrogante que a Bella se le hizo demasiado… _¡No! ¡Ya basta, Bella! ¡Contrólate! - _se regañaba.

- Alice… tal vez quería saber mi opinión… sobre el vestido – dijo apuntando a la fina tela que envolvía a Bella.

- Oh – dijo Bella algo sonrojada - ¿Pero… por qué específicamente tú?

- No lo sé… Alice está loca… y lo sabes – formó una sonrisa torcida al recordar a su hermana.

Bella, que por un momento se quedó embelesada con la sonrisa de Edward, quien en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la rara actitud de Bella, sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño con enfado.

- Bien – dijo comenzando a separarse del chico frente a ella, que para su impresión estaba demasiado cerca (más de lo que ella pensó en un principio) – en ese caso… no creo que quieras dar una opinión sobre mí…

Fue ahí cuando Edward, sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba haciendo, la tomó de nuevo por sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza dejándola a solo centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Y quién dijo que _no_ quería hacerlo? – susurró haciendo que otra vez Bella encontrara su voz demasiado… ¿Provocadora?  
_¡Dios Bella ya para de pensar eso!_ – Volvió a reprenderse ya por tercera vez - _¡Tú lo odias!_

_- Bien – comenzó con los dientes apretados intentando bloquear las emociones que estaba sintiendo – di lo que tengas que decir… y déjame en paz._

Edward, quien aun seguía algo embelesado por la chica de ojos cafés, tensó su mandíbula ante las rudas palabras de Bella.

Entonces, todo lo contrario a lo que ella se había imaginado que Edward haría, éste respondió con cierta brusquedad sólo dos palabras:

- _Luces_ _hermosa- _y con esto la soltó con algo de rudeza y salió de ahí.

El rostro de Bella era impagable. No podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de los labios de él. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, pero no era debido a la vergüenza. Su sonrojo era por la rabia que poco a poco se estaba acumulando dentro de ella… ¿Cómo era tan descarado para decirle aquello?... ¡Después de todo lo que pasó! ¡Después de todo lo que le había hecho!

Una lágrima comenzó a caer por uno de sus ojos, pero la limpió rápidamente y sin decir nada más, entró de nuevo al vestidor para poder cambiarse. Sin embargo, no era la única que ahora se encontraba algo perturbada ya que unos ojos verdes llenos decepción que no entendían lo que acababa de ocurrir, otros choco- verdosos tristes y desesperanzados y unos color miel, que los habían seguido durante todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial, - y que ahora poseía una malvada sonrisa en sus femeninos labios- habían observado todo lo que ella y Edward acababan de hacer.

**Uf! y qué les parecio? como les dije en el capi anterior, este es mi capi favorito hasta el momento solo por el hecho de ke Edward y Bella ya estan comenzando a ser saboteados por Alice y Nessie... tambien les dije ke lo tenia casi terminado..y asi era, pero despues me vino la cosa de "no esto no esta bien" y comence a borrar y a volver a escribir...hasta ke finalmente me salio algo con le ke pude decir "sip, kedo satisfecha con esto" ademas con este final puedo hacer ke en el proximo haga la entrada triunfal a esta historia la señorita ke arruino el amor que se tenian Edward y Bella :P ... en fin..espero ke les haya gustado y me den su opinion al respecto :)**

**en cuanto a los proximos caps... tengo mis ideas... pero sinceramente no se cuando pueda volver a subir un cap... espero ke sea pronte ...pero la verdad no lo se... la razon? pues falta poco para mi entrada a la escuela y tengo ke hacer mil y un trabajos para la primera semana y leerme dos libros para la segunda... y claramente no he hecho nada de eso jaja asi ke espero ke me tengan paciencia ^^**

En cuanto a los reviews... saben ke me pone muy contenta ke lo lean... me siento muy satisfecha de mi trabajo y ke a ustedes les guste asi ke or sus bellos comentarios MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^

Bueno creo ke eso seria ... cuidense! ke esta haciendo mucho frio (bueno..al menos aki en Chile sip) Besos!

Pola 


	7. Chapter 7

** Los personajes son de SM... yo solo hice la loca trama ^^**

**Perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon perdon! aki vengo con otro cap :D DISFRUTEN!  
**

Capitulo 6: Nuevos planes, nuevas sorpresas

La chica de ojos como la miel salió sigilosamente de la tienda cuidando el no ser descubierta por la jovencita de cabellos choco-cobrizos. Su sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro y es que las palabras de la pequeña duendecillo todavía rondaban por su cabeza. _Sabes bien que tienes a muchos pretendientes detrás de ti y que adorarían ir al baile contigo_ – habían sido las palabras que había escuchado salir de la boca de la hermana menor de los Cullen y es que si bien, Bella tenía razón y Mike no contaba como un buen pretendiente, había _otro_ pez en el agua que sí estaba realmente dispuesto a algo con Bella y de eso ella estaba completamente segura.

Avanzó entre la multitud que se encontraba a esa hora en el centro comercial y saliendo de allí tomo el primer taxi hacia Forks. Durante todo el trayecto fue ideando el plan perfecto para traer al chico que arruinaría los planes de "esa mocosa" – según sus palabras – y la "duende con complejo de hada madrina". Sabía perfectamente el lugar en que se encontraba el chico en esta época y lo único que quería era llegar luego a "casa" para poder empezar con el plan.

Su antiguo hogar era una de las pocas mansiones grandes y lujosas que había en el pequeño pueblito de Forks. En la actualidad, ella vivía en un departamento en Seattle, pero que no quitaba lo lujoso de su antigua vida.

A penas llegó a la enorme casa, se bajó del taxi y le pagó al conductor que no dejaba de mirar sus bien torneadas y femeninas piernas con excesivo descaro por el retrovisor. Una sonrisa coqueta se asomó por los labios de ella mientras meneaba sensualmente su cabello dorado y el conductor, que ahora la miraba con la boca abierta, se quedó completamente pasmado al ver la brillante sonrisa de la joven mujer.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y cuando ya estaba casi rozando la piel del nervioso señor, agarró su pierna y clavó sus uñas en ella con cruel lentitud. El hombre soltó un grito de dolor, que a la vez se mezcló con un grito de miedo ya que la mirada de la joven cambió radicalmente y su sonrisa ahora era malvada.

- Esto – comenzó a susurrar con su fina voz de terciopelo la mujer mientras presionaba más sus uñas en la pierna del asustado señor – es para que deje de mirarme como un cerdo ve a su comida – y con esto lo liberó saliendo completamente del auto y volviéndose hacia él – ahora váyase con el estúpido dinero.

El hombre – que después de haberse zafado de las garras de esa loca mujer, comenzó a sobar su pierna para tratar de calmar el dolor – no dijo absolutamente nada y emprendió su retirada como un vil cobarde.

La mujer lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara. Se volvió para ir directo a su casa y con la mejor de las elegancias tocó el timbre sabiendo quién iba a ser la que abriera ya que tenía muy claro que los dueños de casa, estaban de viaje… como siempre.

A penas la muchacha abrió, la mujer entró de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia la gran estancia a sabiendas de que la jovencita le seguiría.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó la muchacha que había abierto la puerta en cuanto la aludida se sentó en un inmenso sofá de cuero blanco - ¿Averiguaste algo?

La mujer la miró con una ceja alzada y después esbozó una gran sonrisa.  
- Por supuesto que averigüé algo – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – Esa mocosa junto con la duende traman unirlos otra vez…

- ¡Ash! – Exclamó la jovencita con rabia mientras se sentaba en el sofá con ella – ¡Ellas van a arruinar nuestros planes! – reclamó como niña pequeña.

- ¡Claro que no! – Saltó con rabia la mujer frente a ella – Ellas no pueden contra nosotras querida… vamos más adelante… Además - una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por su cara – Tengo la idea perfecta para arruinar sus planes.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó con un puchero la joven de ojos como la miel.

- Sí – susurró con maldad – Y tú tendrás que intervenir _de nuevo_ preciosa.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea – aceptó de inmediato la chica con notoria ansiedad.

- Bien – dijo con satisfacción, aunque sabia que ella accedería… Ella también lo hubiera hecho así en su época – esta época – si así sucedía.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó con impaciencia la chica. Quería comenzar ya con el plan tramado por su _yo_ mayor.

- Nuestro padre es el dueño de una gran empresa automotriz en la cual abrieron un instituto para "grandes mecánicos emprendedores" – hizo comillas en las últimas palabra.

- Si… - dijo la joven incitándola a que continuara.

- Pues bien… quiero que hables con él y le informes que tienes a _alguien_ en mente para la preciada beca que ustedes dan a un alumno destacado del instituto – dijo con esa habitual sonrisa malvada asomándose por sus labios. La joven alzó sus rubias cejas.

- ¿Y quién es ese alguien? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Es un chico que en estos momentos esta viviendo actualmente con su madre en Canadá, pero que adoraría volver a su querido pueblo y más ahora que conseguirá un puesto en un prestigioso instituto de mecánicos con la posibilidad de ver a su padre… y de paso… a su _querida_ Bella – el nombre lo dijo con un odio profundo, completamente despechada.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se dejó ver de la misma malvada forma que la de su acompañante, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería, y es que las dos se habían dedicado hace bastante tiempo – desde que la más avanzada en edad llego un día a su casa y le confesó quién era y a que venía a este tiempo - a revisar la vida de la joven Swan, buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera para separarla de Edward de una vez por todas. Fue durante esa investigación cuando encontraron a un viejo amigo de Bella, que por cosas de estudios había tenido que viajar a Canadá junto a su madre y dejar todo lo que tenía aquí con la finalidad de poder ser alguien en la vida. Bella no lo vio más. Ni siquiera cuando esta formó una familia junto a los Cullen… Así que según los pensamientos de aquella malvada mujer, la "mocosa esa" no debería tener idea de quién es aquel chico, lo cual complicaría cualquier plan que ella tuviera para volver a unir a sus padres… Todo era _demasiado_ perfecto.

Las dos se comenzaron a poner de acuerdo de inmediato con el plan ya que la mujer tenia pensado realizar la hazaña hoy mismo para que el chico en cuestión llegara a más tardar mañana en la tarde a Forks, su antiguo hogar. Sabían que el chico no se negaría. La oferta era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. La más joven se dirigió hacia el teléfono para llamar a su padre de inmediato. Si estaba ocupado, pues tendría que atenderla de todas formas. Nada iba a impedir que los planes de estas dos se hicieran realidad. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás. Harían todo lo posible para que esos dos nunca más se juntaran. Harían todo lo posible para hacer desaparecer, incluso, lo más querido por los dos… su preciada hija. Harían todo para destruirlos…

O sino las _dos_ dejarían de llamarse _Tanya Denali_…

El día se vio opacado por lo ocurrido en la tienda.

Edward y Bella no se dirigían ni siquiera las miradas y los chicos que no habían presenciado la escena dentro del lugar, no entendían el por qué se estaban comportando así.

Renesme ahora estaba completamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho con Alice en la tienda. Todo se había salido de las manos y ahora los dos se habían distanciado muchísimo más que antes. _¡Pero es que eran unos necios! _– se decía con la rabia brotando lentamente por sus poros _¡Si se notaba a leguas cuánto se gustaban!_ El bufido de fastidio de "Nessie" no se dejó esperar, lo cual llamó la atención de Alice que estaba mirando concentradamente las demás tiendas con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ness? – preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? – Susurró enfadada la aludida para que no se fijaran en su estado - ¡Hemos arruinado todo! ¡Ahora ni siquiera se miran!

Alice se volteó para ver a su hermano y a su amiga. Efectivamente, cada uno estaba metido en su mundo, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar al otro. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios mientras se giraba para volver a ver a Renesme y posaba una de sus finas manos en uno de sus hombros con afecto.

- No te alarmes Nessie – dijo mientras presionaba con delicadeza su hombro – Ellos suelen ser así… No quiero decir que siempre se comporten como si no se conocieran, pero siempre actúan de una forma despectiva con el otro… Es más – de pronto una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro – te apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguno de los dos se ha podido sacar de la mente lo ocurrido en esa tienda…

- ¿Tú lo crees así, Alice? – preguntó con una leve nota de esperanza en la voz, Renesme. La aludida soltó una risita.

- Debo confesarte que en un principio quedé bastante confundida – admitió – pero después lo pensé con más detenimiento y sé que algo debió haber pasado, aunque sea en un pequeño segundo que los hizo quedarse más tiempo hablando en esa posición tan… unida – terminó sonriendo.  
Renesme sopesó por un momento sus palabras y luego dejó ver también una sonrisa.

- Espero que tengas razón – dijo más tranquila.

- Siempre la tengo querida – susurró guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Renesme solo atinó a reír.

Alice se alejó un momento para ir en busca de Jasper, con el cual no había pasado demasiado tiempo y Renesme se quedó pensando por un momento las palabras de su joven tía. Tal vez ella tenía razón y ellos sí sintieron algo durante ese momento… Tal vez ellos sí sentían algo por el otro y por eso estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos…

Con esa idea rondando por su cabeza, "Nessie" continuó con lo que quedaba de la salida al centro comercial intentando no demostrar lo desconcentrada que estaba.

El día se había acortado debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos en la tienda, por lo que después de ir todos juntos a comer al comedor del centro comercial, cada uno se fue directo a casa, a excepción de Alice que fue junto con Bella y Renesme a la casa de la primera con la "intensión" de mostrarle a las chicas los atuendos que había comprado para ellas.

Ya en la casa Swan, las tres bajaron las gigantes bolsas llenas de ropa – incluido el dichoso vestido causante del alboroto – e ingresaron dentro con algo de cansancio, – especialmente por parte de Bella – dejaron las bolsas en la estancia y se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar algo para tomar.

- ¿Por qué quisiste que nos viniéramos tan temprano Bella? – Preguntó Alice como si nada mientras tomaba su jugo de naranjas - Yo me estaba divirtiendo tanto que…

- ¡Ay! ¡Por favor Alice! – comenzó Bella frustrada – ¡Se muy bien que tú fuiste la que tramó todo lo de la tienda!

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con perfecta inocencia haciendo que Renesme, quien estaba presenciando todo, soltara una risita en un pequeño carraspeo.

Bella bufó exasperada y se volvió hacia el fregadero para lavar el vaso vacío que había tenido apretado entre sus manos en todo el tiempo de la conversación. Sabía que con Alice no se podía discutir.

Renesme le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Alice y esta sólo se encogió de hombros parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada y tomando de las manos a su sobrina, la llevó hacia el cuarto de arriba sin decirle nada a Bella.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a mi mam…digo a Bella para que subiera con nosotras? – preguntó confundida Ness cuando ya estaban en el cuarto de Bella.

- ¿Es que acaso no viste que estaba muy ocupada lavando su tonto vaso? – contrarrestó Alice mirándola con diversión.

- Sí pero…

- Teníamos que dejarla sola Renesme… Ella necesita mucho en qué pensar – explicó para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y eso tú cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó.

- Porque conozco a tu mami Nessie – dijo Alice con una sonrisa – Ahora… necesitaba también dejarla abajo para que planeáramos otro ataque… yo creo que…

- ¡¿Es que acaso estás loca Alice? – Saltó Renesme interrumpiéndola - ¡Acabamos de tener un plan y nos salió horrible! ¡No podemos idear otro tan pronto!

- Eso de interrumpir lo heredaste de Bella ¿no es así? – Preguntó de pronto la duendecillo haciendo que su acompañante rodara los ojos – Eso fue sólo el comienzo pequeña saltamontes…

- Alice… yo creo que deberíamos esperar – comenzó Renesme con nerviosismo – no creo que mis padres puedan… - entonces paró en seco y soltó un chillido que resonó por todo el cuarto, espantando a su tía.

- ¡Nessie qué tienes! – gritó preocupada Alice.

- ¡Mis padres Alice! – Decía acumulando las lágrimas - ¡No tengo padres!

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas linda? Claro que tienes padres...

- ¡No, no Alice! – Habló de nuevo mirándola a los ojos - ¡Los padres de Vanessa! ¡No los tengo!

- Oh… - fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica.

- ¿Qué haré? – Se preguntó frenética mientras se pasaba las manos por sus choco-cobrizos cabellos.

- Tranquilízate Ness – comenzó Alice otra vez, pero ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro – A tu tía aquí presente no le faltan las ideas… Además, se muy bien la historia del por qué Vanessa esta aquí…

Entonces, sacó su celular de la linda chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta y marcó el número telefónico de la casa de Bella.

- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Renesme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya lo verás… confía en mí…

Desde abajo se escuchó como un teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

Bella que aun seguía enojada por todo lo ocurrido salió de la cocina – donde aún seguía lavando su vaso en un típico trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo - contestó el teléfono con algo de brusquedad.

- ¿Bueno?

Alice, que estaba esperando pacientemente a que su querida amiga contestara, arregló su postura y guiñándole un ojo a Renesme para infundirle confianza, comenzó con su actuación:

- Emm… ¿Aló? ¿Se encontrará Charlie Swan por ahí? – preguntó con una voz aterciopelada y calmada, dejando a su acompañante boquiabierta y a su interlocutora también.

- No… e-en estos momentos no está, ¿Necesita dejarle un recado?

- ¿Tú eres su hija? – preguntó Alice.

- Sí… - respondió confusa Bella - ¿Nos conocemos?

- No linda – respondió Alice con una risita – Soy… Mary, la madre de Vanessa… creo que ella esta viviendo ahí con ustedes ¿no?

- Oh… sí, sí – respondió con una sonrisa la aludida – ella esta aquí con nosotros…

- ¡Qué bien! – Saltó Alice – Espero no este dando problemas…

- No claro que no… ella es muy dulce – dijo confiada Bella, haciendo que Renesme revelara una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

- ¿No es cierto que es una dulzura? – Contestó Alice mirando a su sobrina con una sonrisa – Pero bueno… Yo llamaba para saber cómo estaba…

- Oh… ella esta bien señora Masen, ¿Desea hablar con ella?

- Está bien… Oh y sólo dime Marie… - contesto con su arreglada voz.

- ¡¿Qué? – susurro histérica Ness. Alice tapó un poco su celular y respondió:

- Baja a penas Bella llame… confía en mí – repitió igual que hace un rato.

Renesme soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación y cuando Bella llamó para avisarle que su madre estaba en el teléfono, esta bajó inmediatamente, obedeciendo a la orden de su loca tía.

- Quiere hablar contigo Vane – dijo y con esto le pasó el aparato telefónico para luego ir a sentarse a un sillón cercano y mirarla fijamente llena de curiosidad.

- ¿B-Bueno? – preguntó entre tartamudeos Renesme y es que estaba nerviosa al ver que Bella le observaba.

- ¿Bella sigue ahí todavía? – Preguntó la fina voz de Alice – responde con palabras cortas por favor…

- Sí – respondió Renesme obediente.

- ¿Qué tanto? – inquirió.

- Cerca – habló la chica que se hacía pasar por Vanessa mientras enrollaba sus dedos en el cordón del auricular con nerviosismo.

- Bien – la sonrisa de Alice era inmensa – ahora quiero que simules shock.

- ¿Qué? – no era mentira su impresión y confusión a la vez.

- ¡Así me gusta! eres bastante buena niña – dijo con orgullo Alice.

- Pero… - Renesme quería decir que ella no había hecho nada, sin embargo Alice no le dejaba hablar.

- ¡Eres excelente! - decía extasiada - continua así… Bella caerá muy pronto…

- P- pero yo… - la pobre chica no sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado confundida.

- Vane… ¿Ocurre algo? – susurró Bella mirándola ahora con mucho más curiosidad e interés desde el sillón.

- ¡Bingo! – gritó Alice desde el teléfono.

- Ah… yo… - Renesme no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. ¿Ahora qué le diría a Bella?

Y como si Alice hubiera leído sus pensamientos ordenó:

- Tapa con tu mano el teléfono, simulando que yo no escuche y dile que hay problemas con la casa que compraron.

Nessie no se dejó esperar he hizo lo que su tía exigía.

- Mamá dice que hay problemas con la casa que habíamos comprado – susurró como diciendo un secreto.

Bella emitió un "oh" desde su sitio y se quedó expectante mientras Nessie volvía a hablar por teléfono.

- Ok – empezó la duende a penas la chica sacó su mano del aparato – ahora espera un momento, como si tu madre te estuviera dando una orden

– Renesme asentía atenta a lo que su loca tía hablaba – corta el teléfono a penas termine de hablarte, ¡Pero no olvides poner tu carita de perrito triste! – Decía exigente – le dirás que tu mamá te quiere llevar a Seattle con ellos ya que el problema se extendió por un mes y no quieren molestarte ¿Entendido? – Se escuchó un leve "sí" de parte de Renesme – Ok… entonces corta el teléfono ya… Bella debe estar que se muere de curiosidad…

- Bien… Adiós – susurro la chica de ojos chocolate- verdosos mientras cortaba la llamada con la carita mas triste que pudo poner.

En un segundo – o tal vez menos – Bella ya estaba al lado de su amiga – y futura hija – y se acercó lentamente para tocar su hombro con cariño.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó preocupada, mientras una Alice muy campante bajaba de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en hablar? – preguntó como si nada la chica mientras miraba con una muy bien actuada curiosidad a las dos chicas frente a ella.

- Eso es lo que me iba a decir ahora Ali – contestó Bella mientras se volvía a su aun inexistente hija.

- Mamá quiere que vaya con ella y papá a Seattle – habló con la vista gacha.

- ¿Qué? – chillaron las dos en shock, pero una con verdadera impresión.

- Sí, lo que oyen… - decía "Vane" tristemente – los problemas con respecto a mi casa se extendieron y mis padres temen que esto se alargue hasta un mes…

- ¡¿Un mes? ¡Pero Dios! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – gritó Bella perpleja.

- Lo sé… Pero yo no me quiero ir… - dejó ver un tierno puchero.

- Aww… Nessie – habló Alice mientras le daba un cálido abrazo y le susurraba un "lo estas haciendo increíble" en su oreja.

- Pero ellos no te pueden hacer esto Vanessa – decía Bella comenzando a enfadarse mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá en el que se había sentado – Tú ya empezaste el año acá, ¡No pueden retirarte tan pronto!

- Sí… algo tenemos que hacer – sugirió Alice acercándose a Bella mientras miraba de soslayo a Renesme para que dijera algo.

- ¿Pero qué?... No puedo quedarme en casa de Bella todo este tiempo… - susurró dejando la frase más o menos sin terminar.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no puedes quedarte? – preguntó Bella mirándola con los brazos cruzados ofendida.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó con fingida, pero muy bien actuada esperanza la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Aceptó Bella – Además será solo un mes…

- ¡Oh Bella eres lo máximo! – chilló "Vanessa" mientras se abalanzaba sobre Bella y le daba un gran abrazo con real felicidad. Alice se largo a reír.

- ¡Se ven muy lindas así abrazadas! – exclamó la chica de cabellos negros a la vez que se tiraba sobre ella también y las tres reían juntas.

- Bien – habló Bella después de soltarse del abrazo – Será mejor que telefonees a tu mamá y le digas las buenas nuevas… En cuanto a Charlie… Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes – y con eso le guiñó un ojo a Renesme para luego ir a la cocina a comenzar con la cena-soborno de su papá.

A penas Bella dejo de verse, la chica de cabellos choco-cobrizos se lanzó a los brazos de su tía feliz.

- ¡Alice eres genial! ¡Gracias! – decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Oh no hay de qué pequeña saltamontes – dijo restándole importancia – De alguna forma teníamos que deshacernos de tus padres, ¿no?

- Sí, tienes razón… Sin embargo – comenzó con intriga - ¿Cómo supiste que tenía que ser por un mes?

- Pues porque en la mayoría de las películas lo hacen con más o menos ese plazo – soltó con una risita – Además de que la intuición femenina me lo confirmó…

Renesme sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza varias veces.

- Eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabias? – dijo mirándola maravillada.

- Creo que ya me lo habían comentado antes.

El domingo había llegado y con él, otra salida planeada por Alice.

Después de haber estado toda la tarde comentando sobre lo que harían las tres junto con Rose ahora que iban a estar más juntas – Renesme llamó a su "madre" otra vez contándole la "idea"que Bella había tenido y de la cual "Mary" se sintió muy conmovida, aceptando gustosa – por lo que, como al día siguiente aun no regresaban a clases, se acordó nuevamente otra salida, pero esta vez a una playa cercana a Forks, La Push.  
Habían quedado en ir nuevamente todos juntos, incluido Edward, quien aceptó inmediatamente al saber que irían a una playa donde las chicas lindas y en bikinis se dejaban ver muy seguido.

Renesme, que se había puesto algo reacia por lo ocurrido el día anterior, terminó por aceptar al ver la carita triste que su manipuladora tía le había puesto. En cuanto a Bella, ella no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar ya que sabía que su loca amiga no dejaría que ella se negara.

Alice y Rose habían llegado temprano esa mañana a casa de Bella para elegir los atuendos que esta y su sobrina usarían para ir a la playa. Mientras Bella se negaba a usar un bikini azul con "demasiado" escote delantero, Renesme no podía estar más extasiada con su trikini rojo que se pegaba sensualmente a su cuerpo. Finalmente Bella no pudo contra las insistencias de Alice y terminó poniéndose aquel traje de baño con refunfuños de por medio.

Las cuatro fueron juntas hacia la playa ya que los chicos las estaban esperando con todas las cosas listas para comenzar con la última salida del fin de semana.

A penas llegaron, Rosalie corrió a los brazos de su musculoso novio quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un caluroso beso en los labios.  
Alice se dirigió a donde se encontraba Jasper y se quedaron por un momento, juntos, mirándose tiernamente.

Renesme y Bella sólo observaban las dos escenas algo incomodas, pero felices al ver a sus tías y amigas respectivamente con los amores de su vida.

De pronto, Edward, que no estaba al llegar las chicas al lugar, apareció sin nada más que su bañador de color azul con bordes rojos y con pequeñas gotas cayendo por su cabello y cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que estos días habían estado perfectos para un día en la playa y el hoy no era la excepción. Había mucha gente bañándose aunque sólo eran pasadas las doce de la tarde.

Edward llegó con una sonrisa al lado de Renesme y la saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla que causó más de un sentimiento a Bella que estaba al lado de ellos.

Alice, que había mirado esta escena muy atentamente, mostró una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Bella aun seguía sintiendo cosas por su querido hermano y eso le avivaba las ganas de querer juntarlos otra vez.

Emmett no se dejó esperar y partió a la playa a darse un rico baño, no sin antes tomar a Rosalie en brazos y llevarla con él – a pesar de los miles reclamos que esta le hacía – hacia la orilla del azulino mar.

Los chicos no dejaban de reírse al ver el show que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo en plena playa: mientras Rosalie corría tras de Emmett para hacerlo pagar por haberla metido con todo y ropa al agua, este iba desaforadamente huyendo de ella haciendo que el agua salpicase por todas partes.

Alice aprovechó el momento de que Emmett y Rose estuvieran cerca de la playa, para pedirles a su amiga y sobrina que también fueran a darse un chapuzón con ella. La primera estaba reacia, no quería que la vieran con el traje "tan provocador" que llevaba, mientras que la segunda no dudó ni un segundo en quitarse sus ropas y mostrar el hermoso cuerpo envuelto en el trikini que su tía le había regalado. Los piropos y silbidos no se dejaron esperar.

Las chicas miraban a Bella expectantes.

- Vamos Bella… quiero verte en el bañador tan lindo que compre para ti – decía Alice con un puchero en su angelical rostro.

- Sí Bella – apoyaba "Vanessa" – no será lo mismo ir a bañarnos sin ti – y con esto imitó la misma carita de Alice.

La chica de ojos café dió un fuerte suspiro de resignación y murmurando un "bien" de mala gana, comenzó a sacarse las ropas que tenía.

Edward, que había ido con Jasper por algo de comida que tenían en un canasto, se quedó boquiabierto con lo que se encontró al voltearse a ver a las chicas.

Bella lucía su bikini como si hubiera sido confeccionado para ella, de la misma forma que aquel vestido que había usado en esa tienda. Nada fuera de lugar, todo perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo. Un sonrojo se escapó de las mejillas de Bella al ver que muchos chicos se volteaban a verla, y al igual que a Renesme, le silbaban y piropeaban.

Edward estaba completamente paralizado mientras aun tenía su emparedado – el cual había sacado del canasto – a medio morder cerca de su boca. Jasper tosió fuertemente para hacerlo volver a la tierra y soltó una risita al ver que el chico de ojos verdes se sonrojaba y salía de ahí para evitar algún comentario al respecto.

Por suerte para él, Bella no había notado nada de lo que le había ocurrido y sin dejar de estar sonrojada, partió con sus amigas hacia la orilla de la playa donde ahora Emmett y Rose se daban un apasionante beso, que claramente decía que la chica lo había perdonado.

Los cinco se enfrascaron en un juego de tirarse agua y correr uno detrás del otro por toda la orilla de la playa. Pronto, Emmett se hartó del juego y tuvo unas enormes ganas de comer, por lo que él junto con Rose y Renesme – que también sintió algo de hambre – salieron hacia el lugar donde se habían acomodado para comer un rico emparedado.

Alice y Bella se quedaron un buen rato cerca de la playa tomando algo de sol. Las dos tenían sus ojos cerrados. La compañía de la otra les hacia sentirse cómodas.

De pronto una gran cantidad de agua cae sobre las dos chicas y al abrir inmediatamente los ojos se dieron cuenta que Edward y Jasper estaban frente a ellas con una visible mueca aguantando una carcajada.

- ¡Oh esta me la pagas Jasper Hale! – gritó enfurecida Alice mientras salía a la siga de su novio sin darse cuenta que dejaba detrás a dos chicos de los cuales uno moría por reír y otra estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

- Pareces un estropajo Bella – habló Edward soltando por fin una risotada mientras Bella fruncía su ceño a más no poder.

- Así que eso crees – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosa hacia el chico haciendo que este parara de reír.

- B- Bella… sólo fue una broma – decía mientras retrocedía - ¡Jasper fue quien me obligo!

- Sí claro… y tu no dudaste ni un minuto en empaparme ¿Verdad? – decía enfadada Bella.

- ¿Qué? Bella yo no… - no pudo decir nada más ya que se tropezó con una cubeta mientras retrocedía, haciendo que Bella reaccionara inmediatamente y le empujara hacia un agujero que habían cavado haciendo que el chico de cabellos de cobre cayera de trasero en él.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó al golpearse contra la dura arena.

Bella, que se había quedado mirando toda la escena con diversión, se largo a reír al escuchar el lamento del joven Cullen.

- ¡Dios! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! – decía entre risas la chica mientras se agarraba con fuerza su estomago para no desfallecer.

Sin embargo, esta no se dio cuenta que se encontraba demasiado cerca del agujero por lo que al avanzar un poco más dio un resbalón y calló encima de Edward quedando solo a algunos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

Edward, que se había quedado pasmado con la risa de Bella sin poder dejarlo reclamar por el empujón, ahora no sabía qué rayos hacer con todo el revoltijo de sentimientos que se le estaban formando al tenerla tan cerca. Sus brazos la tenían sujeta fuertemente de la cintura y esta tenía apoyada sus manos en su varonil pecho, moviendo nerviosa los dedos sobre él.

Ninguno se quitaba los ojos del otro y ninguno se atrevía a romper ese momento. Se sentía tan bien estar así… juntos…

Entonces, Bella reaccionó y se levantó con rapidez del agujero sonrojándose también en el acto.

- Eh… yo… - comenzó nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

Edward se levantó con un suspiro decepcionado – ni él mismo sabia por qué - del agujero y mirándola le dijo:

- Esto nunca paso – y con eso se fue directo al campamento.

Bella se quedó en su sitio durante un momento y luego fue hacia donde estaban los chicos sin mirar siquiera a Edward.

Nadie notó nada extraño en todo esto, después de todo, estaban acostumbrados. Decidieron que era mejor entablar una conversación para que sus amigos se distrajeran.

Alice y Emmett comenzaron a contar cada uno sus historias haciendo reír a todos los presentes pero sobre todo a Renesme, que jamás había escuchado las historias tan locas que ellos dos tenían para contar.

Edward y Bella, increíblemente, durante la conversación se habían llevado realmente bien ya que las historias que los dos hermanos de Edward contaban, los involucraban y ambos comenzaron a bromearse con aquellas historias dejando a más de uno durante un momento con la boca abierta… _¿No estaban tan enfadados?_ Se preguntaban.

La tarde se pasó demasiado rápido entre cada broma y conversación, por lo que muy pronto se comenzó a ordenar las cosas para emprender la retirada de la playa.

- ¿No que tú y Edward estaban tan peleados, Bella? – preguntó sugerente Alice mientras iban directo a su coche para dejar las cosas.

- La verdad – comenzó Bella pensativa – aun seguimos enfadados – la sonrisita que Alice traía se desvaneció – pero supongo que esto fue algo así como una… tregua… no podíamos quedarnos así sin recordar esos momentos – terminó con una media sonrisa haciendo que la de Alice regresara.

Renesme y Rosalie, que iban en silencio escuchando todo, la miraron con cierta confusión, sin embargo dejaron entrever sus dientes en una gran sonrisa al escuchar de los labios de su madre y amiga que por lo menos hoy se habían llevado bien a voluntad propia.

- Me parece genial que se hayan llevado bien – dijo Alice cuando ya estaban en el auto guardando las cosas – parecía como si jamás se hubieran peleado… Fue divertido…

- Sí… debo admitir que sí… - concordó Bella mientras echaba sus cosas al capó del auto junto con sus tres amigas – si no hubiera sido por la mojada que me dió tu hermano… hoy hubiera sido un gran…

- Espera – interrumpió Alice mientras se volteaba hacia donde ella estaba - ¿Mojada, dices?

- ¡Alice! – Reclamó Bella – ¡Tu misma estabas ahí cuando él y Jasper nos empaparon con agua!… Déjame decirte que tu hermano es un grosero y que… - pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la risa estrepitosa de Alice que comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza provocando que sus amigas le miraran como si estuviera desquiciada.

- ¿Alice, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Nessie entre divertida y preocupada.

- ¡Sí! – Decía contenta – Ay Eddie, Eddie, eres un pillo… - decía aun negando.

- Alice… ¿puedes decirnos qué te ocurre? – preguntó enfadada Bella.

- Bella – dijo entre risitas que ahora eran picaronas – Edward no te mojó a ti… fui yo su "blanco" – hizo comillas en su última palabra.

La sonrisa de Renesme no se dejó esperar mientras Bella y Rosalie miraban boquiabiertas a Alice.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si fue él quien me empapó! – chillaba Bella horrorizada y confundida.

- Nop… cuando salí persiguiendo a Jasper este me dijo que no había sido él, que Edward fue quien me empapó porque no quería hacerlo contigo por…bueno ya sabes… – explicó Alice mientras Bella tenía la boca abierta a más no poder. La culpa empezaba a aparecer por su rostro.

- Dios – dijo derrotada – y yo que le empujé en un agujero como venganza…

- ¿¡Que tu qué! – chillaron las tres chicas junto a ella.

- Bueno… técnicamente. Él tropezó con una cubeta y yo… di por terminada su caída – decía rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- ¡Dios Bella! Edward no tenía la culpa de nada… - decía decepcionada Alice mientras le miraba.

- Y… eso no es todo… - agregó mirándolas con una mueca en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunto Renesme acercándose más a ella.

- Bueno… ustedes saben que no soy muy coordinada… y bueno… - se detuvo mirando por un momento al suelo llena de vergüenza – resbalé al estar muy cerca del agujero y… caí encima de él…

- ¿¡QUÉ! – chillaron sus amigas completamente shockeadas haciendo que algunas personas que pasaban cerca del auto se voltearan a verlas.

- ¡Pero cómo! ¡Edward que te dijo! – decía Alice frenética a su lado.

- ¡Nada!... sólo se fue diciéndome que nada de lo que había pasado… había pasado…

- Oh es un idiota – sentenció Rosalie haciendo que Nessie y Alice le miraran mal - ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

- ¿Y no quiso discutir nada contigo? – Preguntaba "Vane" con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos - ¿No te reclamo por haberle empujado?

- No… nada de nada… sólo me dijo lo que les acabo de decir y después se fue donde ustedes se encontraban… ¡Dios me siento terrible! ¡No debí haberle empujado!

- Tranquila Bells – decía Alice sobando su hombro – no creo que se haya enfadado…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó confusa su amiga.

- Pues porque si se hubiera sentido mal, hubiera dado el grito en el cielo y pues… no lo hizo… - respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.  
Bella se quedó observándola con confusión.

- ¿Tendré que disculparme entonces, verdad? – la mueca de disgusto con que lo dijo demostró lo mal que le sentaba hacerlo.

- Creo que será lo más prudente querida amiga – acordó Alice - Y será mejor que lo hagas ahora…

- ¿Ya? ¿Ahora? – preguntó con horror.

- Sip – respondió Alice tomándola por los hombros para darle una media vuelta y empujarla hacia el campamento donde los tres chicos seguían guardando cosas.

- ¿Te lo tenías bien guardadito eh Bella? – preguntaba Rosalie mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde podía ver a Edward. La aludida rodó los ojos.

- ¡Creo que estar mucho con Emmett te ha afectado Rose! – dijo en voz alta cuando ya estaba un poco lejos. Alice y Renesme soltaron unas risitas.

- ¡Deja a mi osito en paz! – chilló enojada Rosalie corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio. Volvieron a reír.

Bella, que también había escuchado eso soltó una risita justo cuando estaba frente a Edward que estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas y miraba a Bella con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? – preguntó molesto. Bella dejo de reír y cruzó sus brazos.

- En realidad… luces bastante gracioso llevando todas esas cosas…

Edward bufó.

- Genial...

- Pero por esta vez no me reí por eso – dijo Bella rápidmente antes de que él comenzara a marcharse – Fue por algo que Rose me gritó desde el auto de Ali – explicó.

- Oh – fue lo único que dijo Edward.

Un silencio algo incómodo se tornó entre ellos, pero no duró mucho porque Bella tenía una misión que hacer y deseaba hacerla lo más rápido posible.

- Vengo aquí a disculparme por…

Las cosas que traía Edward cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido casi nulo al caer a la arena por lo que nadie escuchó algo.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó atónito.

- Edward tiraste las cosas…

- ¿Te estás disculpando conmigo, Bella? – preguntó sonriente ignorando el comentario que Bella había dado. La chica se sonrojó a más no poder ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan directo a veces?

- Si Edward… Lamento haberte… empujado hace un rato en el agujero… - tragó un poco con dificultad - no fue mi… intensión, me… ¿Me perdonas? – le costaba mucho tener que decir las palabras adecuadas, pero finalmente habían salido todas.

- Yo – el pobre chico estaba tan impresionado por las palabras de Bella que no sabía qué decir. Comenzó a pasarse sus manos por su cabello con nerviosismo – Ehh bueno… este… supongo que… yo…

- Ejem… - un carraspeo se escuchó desde atrás de los chicos - ¿Interrumpo algo?

Los dos se voltearon hacia la voz que se dejo oír en el momento menos indicado y Bella soltó un chillido que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Jake has vuelto! – gritó llena de júbilo mientras se abalanzaba hacia su amigo olvidándose por completo de que Edward estaba ahí y que ahora comenzaba a fruncir su ceño al ver al chico que abrazaba a Bella.

Los cinco chicos que habían escuchado el grito de Bella y se habían acercado de inmediato a ver qué sucedía, se quedaron petrificados al ver al sujeto que ahora le daba un beso muy dulce en la mejilla a su amiga.

- Oh no… - susurró Alice con una mueca disgustada – El _perro_ ha vuelto…

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Renesme confusa ya que aún no podía ver al chico ya que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¿No le conoces? ¿Que acaso Bella jamás te hablo de él en tu época? ¿O en esta?

- No… ¿Quién es él Alice? – preguntó con nerviosismo la chica de cabellos choco-cobrizos.

Entonces los dos se voltearon sonrientes hacia donde estaban Alice y Renesme…

**Renesme POV**

¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¿Por qué abrazaba de esa forma a MI mamá? ¿Por qué papá no hacía nada para detenerlo? ¿Por qué Alice se frustró tanto al verlo? ¿Por qué mamá sonreía tanto al verle? ¿Por qué ella jamás me había contado antes de la existencia de este chico? ¿Ni ahora ni cuando yo me encontraba en casa? Mi rabia estaba comenzando a aflorar de manera rápida.

Mamá y ese chico se voltearon hacia nosotros después de volverle a preguntar a Alice quién era ese tipo.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer él? ¿¡Cómo rayos llego así de la nada! ¿¡De dónde venía!

Y lo peor de todo…

¿Por qué diablos mi estomago sintió revoloteos cuando su mirada se topó por un instante con la mía?

**PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDOOON! **

**Nunca crei ke me tardaria tanto en escribir el cap... es ke mi mente tuvo un bloque de mas o menos una semana y despues, cuando volvio mi super IMAGINACION no tenia tiempo para escribir porke a penas llegue al colegio me llenaron de pruebas! fue horrible! T.T. Ademas mi profesora de ingles me invito a participar en un debate en ingles ke se realizara en Osorno (al sur de mi pais) y estuve planeando todo con mi padres tratando de convencerlos. Y por si fuera poco... mi profesora de castellano me pregunto si participaria en un concurso literario sobre el bicentenario y bueno pues... no me pude negar! ajajaj y ya estaba estresada con todo eso!**

**Pero bueno... aki estoy! de vuelta! viva! jajajjaa ... Les gusto el capi? Ha sido hasta el momento el más largo que he hecho y me senti muy bien haciendolo porque aqui mate tres pajaros de un tiro... los padres de Vane, la aparicion de Tanya y la aparicion final de Jake... espero le haya gustado porke me costo mucho hacerlo...**

**En fin... gracias a todas las que me escribieron en el capi anterior!... me senti muy bien al leer sus comentarios :D... espero no haberlas molestado ahora por demorarme tanto :/... LAS KIEROO! **

**Besos! Pola **

**Bueno...ahora me voy porque tengo que estudiar ingles y la verdad... no lo he hecho ya que he estado metida en el compu viendo esto durante bastante tiempo... espero dejen comentarios respecto mi historia... y porfis perdonenme por tardarme tanto**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: El amigo de mamá y la idea de Alice

Edward no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Bella se había olvidado completamente de él a penas el perro ese había llegado! ¡Le había dado la espalda a penas él llego!

Un sentimiento de humillación llegó a su pecho, pero luego pensó que no tenía por qué sentirlo y menos con ella. Quería largarse de ahí, hacia su auto e irse, pero sus piernas no se movían del lugar donde estaba, mirando como Bella y Black se dirigían hacia donde estaba su amiga y su hermana.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí – decía Bella mientras se acercaban a donde estaban Alice y Renesme, que pronto se vieron flanqueadas por los demás.

- Yo tampoco, créeme – susurró el joven moreno sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente donde una chica bastante linda le miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
Cuando llegaron a donde los cinco chicos se encontraban, un raro silencio se apodero del lugar formándose una clara incomodidad entre los presentes. Bella carraspeó.

- Miren quien ha llegado – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro indicando al chico a su lado.

- Creo que ya pudimos darnos cuenta Bella – soltó con un poco de brusquedad Alice, y es que la llegada de él no le sentaba para nada bien.

- ¿Y por qué no le saludan entonces? – profirió ella frunciendo el seño con indignación.

- Sí, tienes razón – aceptó Alice nuevamente acercándose a Jacob para darle un abrazo – Qué hay Chucho… hace mucho que no venías por aquí…

- Bastante tiempo – concordó él aceptando su abrazo – pero ya estoy de vuelta para quedarme…

- Eso es… genial – dijo Alice sin un atisbo de emoción.

Bella se tensó por un momento a ver la seca bienvenida que le daba su amiga Alice a Jake y es que, si bien, ellos no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, jamás se habían tratado de ese modo tan frío, como ahora…

Jacob saludó a los conocidos con su sonrisa socarrona más característica – Emmett hizo un ademán con la mano, Jasper susurró un suave "hola" y Rosalie solo le dio una mirada reprobatoria- para luego voltearse a la niña que aun seguía mirándole con el seño semi-fruncido y los brazos ahora cruzados.

- Jacob – habló Bella mirando con cariño y confusión a la vez a Nessie – ésta de aquí es Vanessa. Es nueva en la ciudad y por problemas con su casa ahora esta hospedándose en la mía. Vane, éste es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo.

Jacob miraba fijamente a la chica frente a él. Algo le decía que la había visto en alguna parte, – esos ojos y ese cabello no le pasaban desapercibidos- sin embargo también estaba seguro que jamás había visto un rostro tan hermoso y angelical.

- Gusto en conocerte _Nessie_ – habló mostrando ahora una sincera sonrisa de amabilidad mientras alzaba su mano.

- Vanessa para ti, _Jacob_ – respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa mientras respondía – solo por educación – a la mano alzada del moreno.

La mano, algo grande de Jacob, se acomodó perfectamente a la de Renesme, dejando a esta sin aire por unos momentos. Su mano se sentía cálida y fuerte sobre la de ella, y sin darse cuenta una sensación de bienestar la embargó. Por otro lado Jacob se sentía igual o peor. Aunque pudo notar que no había sido del agrado de la chica, había algo en ella que lo perturbaba e intrigaba. Y qué decir con el contacto con su mano.

Era tan suave y tierno que lo descoló por un segundo.

Los dos se soltaron con algo de brusquedad al sentir esas sensaciones, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los allí presentes que los observaban con expectación.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – habló de pronto Alice tomando del brazo a Jasper – se hace tarde y el viaje es de más o menos una hora… ¿Vendrás con nosotros o te quedarás aquí, Black?

- Creo… - comenzó mirando a Renesme y luego a Bella que lo miraba con confusión – que será mejor que me quede…

- Pues en ese caso - interfirió Edward, que había tomado todas las cosas que había tirado al suelo y ahora lo miraba con notable molestia – será mejor que nos vayamos – y con esto comenzó a caminar hacia los autos.

- Grosero – gruñó Bella cruzándose de brazos. Renesme bufó con enfado.

- ¿Grosero, ah? – Profirió molesta – Creo que tu también lo fuiste cuando le dejaste la palabra en la boca hace un rato cuando apareció… él – terminó mirando a Jacob como si fuera lo peor del mundo y dando media vuelta se fue en busca de su enfadado padre.

Bella se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta mientras se alejaba, presa por la impresión y a la vez por la culpa… ¡Dios se había olvidado de Edward!

- ¡Pero que rayos le pasa conmigo, eh! – Soltó Jacob molesto mirando a Bella – ¡Ni siquiera me conoce y ya me odia!

- Tampoco se que le pasa – susurró algo contrariada mirando desde Jacob hasta Alice - pero creo que tiene razón en una cosa…

- Sí que la tiene Bella – aceptó Alice – fue muy feo de tu parte dejarlo ahí solo…

- ¡Y por qué no me acordaron! – chilló molesta.

- ¡Pues porque nosotros no tenemos por qué decirte lo que tienes que hacer! – Dijo esta en un tono alto – Además estabas con Jacob – agregó mirándole.

- ¡Hey! No me culpen – se defendió Jacob – Yo pregunté si estaba interrumpiendo y Bella me hizo ver que no – se encogió de hombros al terminar.

- Sí que gran excusa – dijo de pronto Rosalie que junto con Emmett y Jasper estaban escuchando atentos la discusión – lo hiciste porque aun sigues detestando a Edward.

- ¡Rose! – regañó Bella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad y lo sabes! – dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para ir al aparcamiento seguida por un nervioso Emmett.

- ¡Pero qué ocurre con ustedes! – chilló Bella furibunda – ¡Desde que llegó Jake han sido muy groseros!

- No fuimos groseros Bella – trató de calmarla - solo nos impresionó que llegara de pronto, es todo.

- Sí Bella, tal vez fue eso – dijo Jacob mostrándose sarcástico. Alice lo asesinó con la mirada y luego se volteó para irse sin siquiera despedirse. Jasper les miró con cara de disculpa y luego salió a la siga de ella.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Bella mirando por donde se iba su amiga, para luego voltearse a ver a Jake - ¿Pasarás por mi casa mañana?

- Por supuesto linda – dijo este acariciando su rostro con cariño – Recuerda que debo contarte el por qué estoy aquí…

- Cierto – concordó ella sonriente – Te veo mañana entonces.

- Nos vemos – susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

- ¡Hey! – una voz aterciopelada habló tras ellos – Te quedarás besuqueándote con él o te iras con nosotros.

Los dos se voltearon para fijar la mirada en Edward y Vanessa que los observaban con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Jacob rodó los ojos aunque se impresionó al ver el gran parecido que estos dos tenían….

- Créeme que este sería el último lugar donde besaría a Bella, _Eddie_ –provocó el chico de piel cobriza mirándolo con molestia.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al oír aquellas palabras. Quería tomarlo por esa camisa suya y golpearlo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo rogando piedad. Pero sabía que debía controlarse, por lo que apretó los puños y solo salió de ahí dando fuertes pisotadas en el suelo.

- Creo que ya has echado leña al fuego lo suficiente, chucho – dijo Vanessa mirándole con rabia, para luego fijar su vista en Bella - ¿Vamos?

La aludida solo asintió un tanto impresionada por las actitudes de todos ante la llegada de su amigo, en especial las de Edward y Vanessa. Se despidió de nuevo de Jacob acordando verse mañana, y yendo a paso rápido hasta donde estaban los demás, partieron todos para irse a casa.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué fue todo eso allá en la playa? – exigió Bella en cuanto ella y Vanessa hubieron entrado a casa de la primera.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías un "mejor amigo"? – contraatacó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- No creí que fuera de gran importancia – respondió Bella algo confundida.

- ¡Sí que la tiene! – Habló la chica de ojos choco-verdosos con lágrimas agolpándose en ellos - ¡tú jamás me has ocultado nada!

- ¡Sólo llevamos una semana de conocernos Vanessa! – chilló Bella exasperada – No es como si lleváramos toda una vida juntas ¡Por Dios!… ¡No puedes tratarme así por no contarte algo que olvidé decirte en estos días!

Renesme no sabía qué responderle. Era obvio que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero también estaba total y completamente equivocada. Y es que tal y como ella lo decía, solo llevaban una semana de conocerse… pero en _este tiempo_. En el "futuro", no sólo eran la mejor dupla madre e hija, sino que eran las mejores amigas. Se contaban todo lo que les ocurría en el día y jamás se ocultaban algo… _jamás_. Eso era lo que a la joven Cullen le molestaba. Que su _madre_ le haya ocultado algo.

Bella seguía observándola. Podía notar como en su rostro se reflejaba el arrepentimiento, con una mezcla extraña de dolor, tristeza y contrariedad. Su pecho comenzó a oprimirse al ver el rostro un tanto descompuesto de su extraña amiga pero no hizo nada. Se sentía molesta y también dolida por la actitud de ella.

La pequeña de cabellos choco-cobrizos sabía que debía disculparse pero aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que su madre le haya ocultado algo.

Sin embargo, una idea repentina se le vino a la mente. Ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de poder conocerla mucho más a fondo y de paso saber quiénes estuvieron alguna vez en su vida antes de que ella naciera… y de paso saber el por qué de la separación… Porque eso tenía que haber pasado entre ellos para que su madre se lo haya ocultado, ¿verdad?

Eso, tenía que averiguarlo, pero antes…

- Yo… - comenzó Renesme bajando la mirada con pena – Yo lo lamento… No debí actuar como lo hice… fui muy inmadura y creo que perdí un poco el control… no lo volveré a hacer…

Una sensación extraña la recorrió al darse cuenta que esta escena era la viva imagen de una madre regañando a su pequeña hija por ser grosera. No pudo evitar sentirse pequeña frente a esa joven que extrañamente tenía su edad, pero que a la vez era su futura madre. Eso le molestaba y le agradaba a la vez.

Bella se acercó a ella pensando en lo muy pequeña que se veía así cuando estaba triste. Una rara sensación maternal se apoderó de ella y la abrazó tiernamente para tranquilizarla.

- Tal vez debí decírtelo… pero lo olvidé… no sabía que fuera tan importante ¿sabes? – le dijo para calmarla.

- Lo lamento – repitió levantando la mirada para verla – es que ya te siento como parte de mi familia… algo así como una hermana o… una madre…

- ¿Madre? –preguntó Bella de pronto confusa.

- Bueno… es que ahora me sentí como una niña regañada por su madre – confesó avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo con interés. Bella comenzó a reír con ganas.

- ¿Sabes? Sonará extraño pero… también sentí que estaba regañando a mi hija en vez de a mi amiga… - aceptó riendo.

Renesme no podía dar crédito a sus palabras. ¿Qué ella había sentido qué? ¿Su madre? ¡Eso era increíble! Una risa salió de sus labios.

- Pues en ese caso ahora te diré mamá en vez de Bella – bromeó Nessie pensando en lo irónico de esta situación y en las ganas de que eso no fuera una broma y ella de verdad pudiera decirle así.

Bella solo atinó a reír y a abrazar nuevamente a su querida amiga pensando en la extraña manera en que habían hecho las pases, aunque le agradaba que ya no estuvieran peleadas, y mucho menos por una estupidez como la de no haberle dicho que tenia un mejor amigo viviendo en Canadá.

- De ahora en adelante no más secretos ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Bella con una sonrisa.

La joven Renesme sopesó la idea, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría cumplir aquella promesa, pero no quería más secretos entre ellas. Por lo que cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda susurro:

- De acuerdo – y viniéndosele una brillante idea a la mente dijo – pero si tu prometes hablar con Edward y pedirle perdón – la cara de Bella dejo de ser tan alegre.

- Pero… - comenzó a replicar pero fue interrumpida por su aun inexistente hija.

- Nada de peros… Tienes que admitir que fuiste una grosera con él allá en la playa-dijo con cierto reproche pero mezclado con diversión - ¡Por favor! Aun que sea una disculpa… por todo…

La muchacha de cabellos como el chocolate no pudo tolerar la carita que su amiga estaba poniendo, recordando que Alice solía hacer una demasiado parecida a la de ella… A veces solían hacer cosas demasiado parecidas…

Suspiró sonoramente para extender su mano con resignación.

- Ok… trato hecho – y con esto las dos sellaron el compromiso. Renesme sonrió feliz.

Bella mostró sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar algo que tomar.

Nessie se sentó en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en el living y no pudo evitar que una imagen de cierto joven moreno se cruzara por su mente. Ese extraño contacto que habían tenido al saludarse. Estaba segura que él también lo había sentido… Pero ella no podía ni quería sentir esas sensaciones. Jacob podía verse de su misma edad ahora… pero en su época… No quería ni siquiera pensar en los años que él podría sobrepasarla… Sin embargo su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma…

No dejaba de recordar esa espalda tan grande que ella vio en un principio, ese cuerpo tan bien torneado y grande… esos ojos tan expresivos y sinceros… esa sonrisa…

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad tomando un trago del jugo que llevaba en el vaso mientras la aludida se sobresaltaba al no escuchar que había llegado – Oh lo siento…

- N-No… no pensaba en nada – titubeó tornándose roja como un tomate.

- Oh a mi no me engañas niñita – dijo ella viendo su sonrojo que le recordaba a los de ella misma – no te quedas así de ida por nada… a no ser que te guste mucho mirar una mesa… -bromeó.

Renesme soltó una risita encogiéndose de hombros.

- Las mesas son bastante interesantes y…

- ¡Oh vamos! No creas que soy una idiota – interrumpió Bella entre ofendida y divertida al momento que se sentaba frente a ella - ¿En qué pensabas, eh?... o mejor dicho en _quien_… - agregó sin pensarlo mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Los ojos de Renesme se abrieron por completo mientras que su color de piel subía un tono más de rojo. Bella casi se atraganta al darse cuenta que su comentario era mas verídico de lo que ella creía y la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Estabas pensando en un chico, Vane? – preguntó asombrada.

- Yo… yo… - no sabía qué diablos decir de la vergüenza. _Vergüenza por pensar en un hombre mayor_ –pensaba– _aunque no tan mayor ahora…_  
Bella se tapó la boca asombrada, mientras se ponía a pensar en los chicos que posiblemente le hubieran atraído más de la cuenta y una raro sentimiento se apoderó de ella al sopesar la idea de que cierto joven de cabellos cobrizos hubiera sido aquel que flechara el corazón de su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con preocupación Vanessa al verla tan callada.

- Solo pensaba en cuál de los chicos que conozco pudo haberte atraído –susurró con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros. La joven Cullen palideció.

- Y-Yo n-no pensaba en nadie – tartamudeó haciendo más falso lo que decía. Odiaba ponerse nerviosa… Siempre que lo estaba le costaba mucho mentir.

- Sí claro… - dijo Bella con sarcasmo – aunque no se me ocurre ninguno… las únicas opciones serian E-Edward – a Nessie no le pasó desapercibido ese titubeo – o… Jacob...

El rostro de Renesme enrojeció a penas escucho aquel nombre haciendo que Bella abriera unos ojos enormes a la vez que un alivio inmenso se apoderaba de su ser al no ser Edward el chico afortunado.

- ¿Pensabas en Jacob? - preguntó divertida Bella.

-¡No! – Soltó Renesme nerviosa - ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso!

- Vane, tú a mi no me engañas, sé que sentiste algo por él… recuerdo muy bien cómo se miraron cuando se dieron las manos…

La pobre de Renesme no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sin duda ella era su madre… ¡La conocía a la perfección en tan solo una semana de conocerse! Necesitaba salir de ese aprieto antes de que comenzara a preguntarle cosas que ni ella misma era capaz de responder.

- Pues en ese caso no sería la única que piensa en cierto chico – dijo la joven de pronto, viniéndosele una idea a la cabeza a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió confusa Bella.

- Que yo también estuve observándote hoy, _Isabella_ y por la forma en que mirabas a Edward creo que no es odio lo que sientes por él precisamente…

La joven Swan miró con sorpresa a Renesme mientras un sonrojo casi idéntico al de su acompañante se apoderaba de sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices! – chilló de pronto tratando de parecer indignada, pero la vergüenza era evidente.

- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo que decir que yo siento algo por ese… _chucho_.

- ¡Hey! Jake no es ningún chucho – reclamó Bella apuntándola con el dedo.

- Y Edward no es ningún idiota y tu siempre se lo dices – contraatacó Ness. Bella la observó por un momento sin saber qué rayos decir. Frunció el ceño al verse acorralada y de pronto dijo:

- Bien, bien, lo que digas – hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y subía hacia su cuarto con el propósito de huir de aquella observadora chica pero diciendo que quería darse una buena ducha y descansar. Renesme sólo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era tan cabezota.

- Algún día reconocerás que te gusta _mamita_… y serás la mujer más feliz por eso…

- ¿De verdad tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar al chucho? – preguntó" Vanessa" cruzada de brazos mostrando un seño fruncido que la hacía ver muy tierna.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió Bella mientras lavaba los últimos platos en el lavamanos – Eres mi amiga y quiero que estés aquí conmigo acompañándome… Y Jacob no es ningún chucho, Vane.

- Si claro – dijo la choco-cobriza suspicaz ignorando la última frase de la chica de ojos chocolates – Estoy segurísima de que tramas algo.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Bella con muy mal fingida sorpresa – No sé de qué hablas.

- Eres una muy mala mentirosa Bella y lo sabes – dijo Ness divertida por la actitud de su madre – ¡dime que es lo que tramas de una buena vez!

- Ok, Ok, me has pillado – dijo ella derrotada mientras las dos salían de la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto de Bella para arreglarse.

- Lo sabía – dijo Vanessa cuando las dos hubieron llegado al cuarto. Se lanzó a la cama de su madre y agregó – Ahora dime que es lo que quieres hacer.

Una mueca entre divertida y arrepentida apareció en el rostro de la chica de ojos chocolates.

- Yo… - comenzó dubitativa viendo la reacción de su amiga – yo pensé que… bueno… que como tú y Jacob no se presentaron muy bien ayer… y como tú ayer pensaste en él…

- ¡Ya dilo ma… Bella! – corrigió de inmediato algo nerviosa porque se hubiera dado cuenta de su desliz, a la vez que un sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas por su último comentario. Bella no lo notó.

- Pensé que hoy podrías conocerlo un poquito para que veas que no es tan odioso como dices…

- ¿Algo así como en una… cita? – preguntó la joven Cullen entre aterrada y alterada.

- ¡No, no!... Bueno, no tan así… yo estaré aquí así que técnicamente no será una cita – una sonrisa nerviosa se posó en sus labios.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo me voy a creer esa tontería? – Preguntó Nessie ya casi histérica ¡Ella no podía salir con Jacob! - ¡Yo no tendré una cita con ese chucho y mucho menos si lo conozco de a penas un día!

- Vane… no será una cita… el vendrá a verme aquí y tu le conocerás – explicó – no quiero que te lleves mal con él ahora que estarás viviendo aquí por unas semanas… acaba de llegar y siento muchas ganas de saber qué ha sido de su vida en estos años que no nos vimos…

La carita triste que puso inconscientemente Bella se le hizo tan tierna a la pobre de Nessie que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

- Te has juntado demasiado con Alice – fue lo único que atinó a decir con un suspiro. Bella sólo sonrió feliz.

- Jake es un buen chico Vane – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos que asustó un poco a Renesme – cuando veas lo simpático que es, te encantará…

- Sí… ¡estoy tan emocionada por verlo otra vez! – chilló sarcásticamente. Era lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos… que le _encantara_… Sintió un dolor en el estómago.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa – dijo ella mientras iba hacia su armario - ¡ASH! Juro que voy a asesinar a Alice cuando la vea… ¡Cómo diablos le hizo para meter tanta ropa en mi armario!

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Renesme.

- Es Alice… ella hace lo imposible muy posible – se encogió de hombros con gracia.

- Supongo que sí… - susurró Bella mientras se adentraba hacia el montón de ropa.

Renesme aún no dejaba de reír al ver a su madre intentando entrar en la montaña de ropa cuando de pronto el sonido de un celular con una canción pop de las que se escuchan siempre en la radio comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Tienes un celular? – preguntó Bella con sorpresa al ver que la aludida sacaba un aparato bastante moderno de sus pantalones mientras que salía del armario con un montón de ropa encima. Renesme se encogió de hombros.

- Alice me lo regaló el día después de habernos conocido… dijo que tenía que estar en contacto conmigo a toda hora – Bella bufó soltando una carcajada volviendo a entrar al armario – Y hablando de Alice – agregó de pronto viendo la pantalla – creo que es ella quien llama… - otro bufido gracioso se escuchó - ¿Bueno?

- ¿Hablaban de mi? – la vocecita parecía seria, pero se podía notar el matiz divertido en su voz.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – devolvió Nessie riendo.

- Que obviamente lo hacían – soltó como si nada Alice haciendo reír a su sobrina - ¿Qué harán hoy la mejor amiga y la mejor sobrina de este mundo?

- Pues… tu queridita amiga me tendrá atada todo el día junto a Jacob Black…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Tú y Black? – chillo fuertemente haciendo que Nessie retirara un poco el celular de su oreja.

- Alice, no creo que pueda oír algo mas en la vida… ¡Me quedé sorda! – gritó la chica algo enfadada.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – volvió a chillar pero no tan alto como antes - ¡Nessie eso sería perfecto! – agregó al borde del un colapso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso estás loca? – ahora fue el turno de Renesme de chillar. No podía ser que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

- Ness… ¡es perfecto! ¿Que acaso no lo ves?... ¡No se cómo no me di cuenta antes! ¡Es perfecto! – repitió. Renesme podía imaginar los saltitos que estaba dando.

- ¿Ver qué? – inquirió confusa.

- Yo estaba preocupada porque Jacob podía interferir en la unión de tus padres…

- ¡Claro que puede intervenir! – interrumpió bajito para que Bella no oyera.

- ¡Déjame terminar! ¡Dios! Eres igual a tu madre – Renesme rodó los ojos al escuchar eso –Bien, como te decía antes que me interrumpieras, Black podía interferir en eso… ¡Pero ya no sucederá! ¿Sabes por qué? – Espero que la chica respondiera "por qué" para seguir - ¡pues porque tú evitarás que eso suceda!

- Y… ¿Cómo se supone que lo evitaré? – preguntó sabiendo internamente la respuesta, pero no queriendo escucharla.

- ¡Enamorándolo de ti linda! ¡Es perfecto! – chilló feliz de encontrar la solución al problema.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alice acaso estás loca? – Susurró la joven Cullen al borde de la histeria - ¿Sabes las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo la duendecillo como si fuera lo más obvio – Tu podrías enamorarte de él, podrías no querer dejarlo aquí cuando te vayas, ¡sin mencionar el cómo se pondría él cuando te fueras! – el dolor en el estómago que había sentido hace un rato volvió y ahora con mas intensidad.

- Ni… ni siquiera lo menciones – susurro algo ahogada.

- ¡Vamos Nessie! Es la única solución que tenemos por el momento – dijo con algo de congoja en la voz – Es eso o…

- ¿O… qué? – preguntó Renesme.

- O tendrás a un padre mecánico y con rasgos indígenas – concluyó con voz sombría.

Unas ganas terribles de vomitar comenzaron a emerger del estómago de Renesme al oír esas palabras, pero le aterraba tener que enamorar a Jacob. Sentía que eso era un sentimiento que debía nacer desde lo mas profundo de su ser, no por obligación, ni mucho menos para separarlo de la persona que tal vez era el amor de su vida… Sí, tenia verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó de pronto Alice a sabiendas de que su sobrina estaba teniendo una de esas clásicas discusiones mentales - ¿Lo harás o te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada?

Y como si la vida de Renesme no fuera tan complicada… el timbre de la puerta de abajo resonó como miles de campanadas sobre su ya acongojado corazón…

- ¡Auch! – Se escucho un ruido en el armario y Bella salió con un lindo atuendo de pantalones ajustados, una pollera holgada azul y unas típicas _Converse_ negras – ¡Mierda! Debe ser Jake… Tu ordena aquí mientras yo bajo a recibirlo ¿ok? – Renesme solo asintió mientras veía como su madre salía disparada hacia el primer piso, sosteniendo aun el celular en las manos.

- No tienes mucho tiempo, sobrinita… - susurró la voz por el auricular de forma incitadora.

Renesme se sentía acorralada y triste por tener que hacer eso… Sin embargo, era un riesgo que debía tomar para poder salvar la vida de sus padres… y también la suya…

- Alice, juro que si esto se sale de control, dejaré de hablarte y no serás llamada nunca más como mi tía ¿oíste? – aceptó amenazante, sintiéndose completamente derrotada.

- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esto pequeña saltamontes… Tengo un muy buen presentimiento con esto – dijo con una clara nota de alegría en la voz – ¡te llamare a la noche linda! – y con eso colgó.

Renesme se quedó mirando el celular por unos segundos y con un suspiro interminable comenzó a ordenar la ropa para luego comenzar con lo que sería una tortura para ella.

**si... estoy de vuelta... nop... no es ningun sueño y de verdad lamento lo mucho que me tarde...  
**

**me creerian si les digo que fue un milagro el que haya escrito esto? jaja sii! y en tan poco tiempo! solo ayer comence a escribir y bueno...aqui estoy...con un nuevo capi... las explicaciones son muchas... pero ninguna vale realmente la pena perdonar... solo agradecer a aquellas personas que aun con el tiempo que paso me pedian que subiera un capi... fueron esas personas las que precticamente me animaron a escribir... MUCHAS GRACIAS! en serioo! ^^  
**

** Y bueno... para las que aun quieren seguir mi historia... que les parecio el capi? bueno? malo? horripilante? le falto alguna cosa? sinceramente... yo me senti bastante satisfecha con este capi... digamos que me salio del alma escribirlo y en serio espero les agrade (:**

**En cuanto a la rapidez en que suba los capis creo que dependera de cuan inspirada este ya que siento qu esto es como un atacaso artistico... pero no se asusten..definitivamente seguire con el fic... no lo abandonare por nada del mundo! jaja bueno... supongo ke esoo es todo... nos vemos en el siguiente capi... tengo pensado un titulo... no se si les agrade: "Un dia con el Chucho" jajaja suena algo asi... no soy muy buena para titulos asi que eberan soportarlo :/... las quiero y acepto cualquier reclamo por tardarme tanto u.u BYE!**


End file.
